


Жизнь сурка

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, Groundhog Day, Just for lulz, Light is a little shit on Prozac, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Ryuk was Cesare Borgia, and Light was a pretty nun, only its groundhog life, religion issues, sort of doctor who twist, антинаучно, просто пиздец, трагикомедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: 28 ноября 2003 года Лайт Ягами попал в больницу со сломанной ногой и Тетрадь Смерти не нашел, похерив весь сюжет. Судьба на него обиделась, и теперь он все никак не может умереть.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Misora Naomi/Raye Penber, Misora Naomi/Yagami Light, Ryuk/Yagami Light, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 1: Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сказки на ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682198) by [kurizakusturiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza). 

> Романса мало, но элементы пейрингов в наличии:  
Чезаре!Рюук/сестра Лючия!Лайт  
L/ожп из "Сказок на ночь"  
Лайт/Мисора Наоми (разлучник и подлец)  
Лайт/Киёми (упоминается)
> 
> ЭТО ПИЗДЕЦ  
(а я думал, что с Тетрадью Смерти завязал)  
жанр: рейтинговый Доктор Кто  
Вольное обращение с мировой историей. Антинаучно, трагикомедия, крэк!пейринги, адовый авторский произвол относительно натуры шинигами. Кстати, настоящий "сурок" здесь не Лайт.

_глеб бросить жить никак не может_  
_пытается который год_  
_недельку полежит в могиле_  
_вылазит и давай опять_

Ягами Лайт был самым обычным японским школьником. Разве что, слишком умным и занудным для своего возраста. Он хронически страдал от скуки и считал, что мир прогнил.  
Так было, пока ранним утром 28 ноября 2003 года он не проснулся с дикой, сводящей с ума головной болью и воспоминаниями о событиях, которых не было.

***

**#1, Прокурор**

Переодетый в чистый смокинг и запакованный в лаковые туфли, загримированный и причесанный, L был совершенно непохож на себя, такого, каким был при жизни. Теперь это был скорее манекен. Напомаженная оболочка. 

Великий детектив, разумеется, был атеистом. Лайт тоже не верил ни в одного из богов по профессиональным соображениям: верующий юрист звучит почти как «верующий биолог». Или «верующий физик». Хотя инквизитором он бы, наверное, мог стать отменным: ни один из пойманных в Канто уголовников не желал нарваться на прокурора Ягами в суде.  
Наследники L тоже ни во что не верили.

Тем удивительнее было, что прощание проводилось в классической англиканской церкви, по всем канонам. Рувье, вредный старикашка, настоял. 

Собственно, сам старый идиот стоял впереди и крестился в нужных местах. Отец Иоанн зачитывал молитвы за душу «невинно убиенного раба божия Эла Лоулайта», а близкие люди усопшего, включая Лайта, стояли позади Рувье мрачным стройным рядком. Мэтт нагло попыхивал сигариллой, сам Лайт прикладывался к фляжке с виски, закрепленной в противовес кобуре под левым плечом. Ниа... Ниа был «хорошим мальчиком»: прямо держал спину и не игрался с куклами (иначе святой отец бы только больше проникся подозрениями к странной компании, ведь Ниа, несмотря на свои странные пристрастия, выглядел ровно на свои тридцать два). Мелло... самое большое разочарование L стояло по правую руку от своего лучшего друга, и пальцы у него заметно подрагивали. Лайт лениво прикидывал, сколько примерно осталось жить неуравновешенному блондинчику. Выходило около полугода, не больше, а там уже Мелло либо не сможет пережить ломку, либо загнется от передоза. Чудо что он вообще так долго протянул.

Лайт мог бы теперь стать вторым L (да и Лоулайт настаивал), но он решительно отказался. Из тех, кто остался в организации L, Лайту был симпатичен разве что тихий, саркастичный Мэтт, а вот постоянно работать с остальными желания не было. Да и в детектива он уже наигрался. 

Ниа прервал его мысли на эту тему, тихо поинтересовавшись:

— Все еще хочешь остаться в прокуратуре? Смотри, Ягами, это последний шанс передумать. 

На это Лайт только фыркнул:

— Считай себя новым Шерлоком, Ниа. А меня — Майкрофтом, которому надоели детские игры.

Ниа понимающе усмехнулся на эту шпильку.

— Хочешь стать неофициальным мировым правительством?

— Возможно, — фыркнул Лайт, поднося к губам фляжку.

Тогда он подумал, что было бы намного интереснее быть соперником L, а не другом. Но быстро выкинул эти мысли из головы просто потому, что они бы больше подошли адреналиновому маньяку, а не заслуженному деятелю юридических искусств.

***

Ниа не особенно сопротивлялся, а Лайт все продолжал бить: больно, точно, до кровавых соплей.

— Какого-какого-хрена-ты-же-чертов-новый-L!

— Я-то-тебе-поверил-жалкая-пародия!

— Я не собираюсь успокаиваться!

— Я забираю у тебя это дело!

— _Нет._

Лайт наконец-то замер.

— Что?

Ниа стер рукавом кровь под носом и с почти научным интересом посмотрел на красные пятна.

— Как близкий родственник двух жертв, ты не можешь принимать участие в расследовании.

— Наплевать! 

Вопить. Крушить все, что попадется под руку. _Убить кого-нибудь._

— Ты не в состоянии мыслить здраво. Собственно, данный инцидент это только подтверждает. 

Ниа, держась за стенку, подошел к креслу и тяжело рухнул на подушки. Взгляд у него стал почти нормальным. Почти человеческим. Лайт смотрел ему в глаза и глубоко дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, не наброситься снова. Изувеченные тела Саю и ее дочери, Айри, снова и снова вставали перед глазами, не давая успокоиться.

— Ягами, меньше всего я хотел видеть твою сестру среди жертв. Сейчас я действительно ничего не могу сделать. Но тот, кто это с ней сотворил, отведает немного твоего любимого правосудия. 

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Лайт предпочитал «давить» на присяжных, если таковые были на суде, и неизменно добивался высшей меры для убийц — особенно серийников.

А Ниа обычно настаивал на пожизненном заключении, когда сдавал кого-то полиции: предпочитал потом использовать «пойманные кадры».

Обычно. Не в этом случае.

Вспомнилось, как L-Первый когда-то хихикал по поводу того, что младшая сестренка Лайта очень понравилась его «крестнику-аутисту» (в те времена он предпочитал именно этот термин броскому «наследник»).

Видимо, не просто понравилась. И не в прошедшем времени. Ну да, с чего бы еще этот инфантил так просто позволил себя избивать.

Лайт развернулся к двери и все еще дрожащим от ярости голосом бросил, уходя:

— Как найдешь ублюдка — сразу же звони.

***

Лайт _мечтал_ сомкнуть пальцы на горле Федерико Сантоцци, который еще при первой встрече так ему не понравился. Но, увы и ах, руки были заняты: он обнимал Киеми. Последнюю немилосердно трясло.

Ни она, ни Лайт и не предполагали, что им когда-либо придется проходить через такое испытание, как похороны единственной дочери. Слова падре доносились как сквозь толстый слой ваты.

— Прах к праху...

Мико, в отличие от атеиста Лоулайта, действительно во что-то верила, носила крестик... Замуж за этого ублюдка Федерико, который изменял ей со своими студентками, выходила в соборе. Клятвы, кольца, платье белое.

Верила в эту хрень, и все равно пошла на «страшный грех»: самоубийство.

— Хорошо, что... она будет лежать здесь. Ей... так нравилась Сицилия... — Киеми кусала платок, заглушая рвущийся изнутри вой. 

Лайт крепко обнимал ее и молчал.

А еще он физически чувствовал, как седеет.

***

Последней в списке умерших друзей и родственников стала Курода Миса, в девичестве Амане.

С этой милой дамой Лайт познакомился, когда работал в полиции: ему только исполнилось тридцать, и он возглавлял отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, периодически выбираясь на слушания. Он как раз копал под клан Курода, когда к нему в квартиру вежливо постучались «шкафчики» в черных костюмах. 

_«Шкафчики», у которых из-под рукавов недвусмысленно выглядывали специфические татуировки, сопровождали милую, миниатюрную ане-сан в строгом деловом костюме. Как Лайт выяснил позже, ане-сан была вдовой бывшего главы клана, которая, несмотря на недовольство братьев покойного супруга, довольно быстро прибрала все дела к рукам. _

_ — Видите ли, господин Ягами... — она послала ему профессиональную, отточенную улыбку, которая больше годилась для красной ковровой дорожки, чем для переговоров, в ходе которых одна сторона угрожает другой. — Большая часть нашего бизнеса вполне законна._

_ — А что насчет меньшей части? — поднял бровь Лайт._

_ — Небольшая ферма со специфической посадкой. И сеть стрип-баров с дополнительными услугами. Мои девочки работают добровольно, если вас это волнует. Я думаю, при определенных условиях вы не откажетесь закрыть глаза на эти **небольшие** правонарушения. _

_Лайт уже приготовился выслушивать угрозы, когда госпожа Курода сделала ему вполне выгодное предложение._

_ — Вы получите доступ к информации относительно кланов, которые занимаются заказными убийствами и торговлей людьми. — Она шкодливо, по-девчоночьи ухмыльнулась. — А также, тех, у кого размеры наркотрафика больше нашего. _

_ — То есть, вы станете моим информатором? — Лайт почувствовал, как помимо воли начинает улыбаться в ответ._

_Госпожа Курода заправила за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста смоляную прядь. _

_ — Именно. Я бы, конечно, могла бы начать с угроз жизни и здоровью членов вашей семьи, но это так... — протянула она, прищелкнув пальцами, — грубо и по-мужски. Я предпочитаю работать по-другому. _

_Лайт уже открыто смеялся._

_ — Я думаю, мы сработаемся. _

_Миса с удовольствием пожала протянутую руку. _

_Выпустить из сетей меньшее зло, чтобы потом уничтожить большее. Неприятно, но жить с этим можно. _

После сорока, когда седины в волосах стало слишком много, Миса подстриглась под каре и снова начала краситься в блондинку, как во времена работы моделью. 

Светлую макушку было отлично видно из-за спинки офисного кресла.

— Вечер, Миса.

Она вздрогнула, и Лайт увидел, как на пол падает черная тетрадь. 

— Ты бы хоть стучался. Здравствуй, пр**о**клятый прокурор. — Миса подобрала тетрадь с пола и развернулась. 

Лайт сел напротив и насмешливо кивнул на тетрадку.

— Все еще доверяешь бумаге в век электронных документов?

Взгляд старой подруги был пугающе серьезным.

— Если бы это была только тетрадка, Лайт.

Она раскрыла тетрадь ближе к середине и подала ему через стол. 

Там было имя того маньяка, который убил Саю и Айри. Когда Ниа наконец вычислил убийцу, тот пустился в бега. Две недели розыска ничего не дали. А потом Миса позвонила Лайту и пригласила «повеселиться». Лайт так и не смог тогда выпытать у нее, как ее люди нашли этого ублюдка. 

_«Ичиносе Мацуо. Смерть от пулевого ранения в голову, 22.10.2027. 17 октября напиться в баре «Смешные девочки» и начать рассказывать бармену о том как, когда и при каких обстоятельствах убивал людей. Не сопротивляться, когда наденут наручники и потащат в машину. Подвергается многочисленным пыткам в течение пяти дней, но не умирает и не теряет сознания. Смерть наступает 22 октября в 17:15». _

Ту пулю сам Лайт выпустил, причем он не хотел стрелять, но что-то его подтолкнуло... Он зажмурился на секунду, но строчки не исчезли. 

А ниже стояло имечко его зятя-итальяшки, из-за которого Мико спрыгнула с крыши. Лайт уже три года как его не видел, с похорон. Федерико правильно делал, что больше не ездил в Японию: Лайт, зная себя, не мог ручаться за жизнь и здоровье ублюдка, если с ним пересечется. 

Причина смерти: самосожжение. И текущая дата. Время — Лайт сверился с часами — три часа назад, если он правильно посчитал часовые пояса. 

Миса понимающе улыбалась. 

— Это — тетрадь Бога Смерти. Напишешь в ней имя, и человек умрет. Считай это маленьким подарочком от старушки Мисы-Мисы. Ты позвони, убедишься.

Лайт, не отрывая взгляда от Мисы, вытащил телефон.

— Buongiorno. Chiama Federico, per fav... Cosa?.. Morto?..

Лайт подрагивающим пальцем нажал на «отбой». Миса тем временем подошла к сейфу, набрала код и вытащила еще одну черную тетрадь, только с другими письменами на обложке. 

— Я просто подумала... должна же я кому-то это рассказать. Выпить хочешь? — Миса поставила перед Лайтом широкий стакан и щедро плеснула туда виски: предпочтения своего старого приятеля она знала.

Лайт опрокинул в себя огненное пойло. В голове прояснилось, хоть и ненамного.

Миса тем временем вернулась в свое кресло и сложила ноги на стол, поглаживая вторую тетрадь по обложке. 

— Я должна была умереть еще в апреле две тысячи четвертого. Я тогда была моделькой, и у меня было много поклонников... Один из них был сумасшедшим. Напал на меня с ножом. Я подумала было, что мне конец, но внезапно он как-то обмяк, развернулся и ушел. А дома... я увидела на полу вот эту тетрадь. — Миса постучала пальчиком по обложке той тетради, которую достала из сейфа. — Прикоснувшись к ней, я увидела огромное, перебинтованное чудище. Это был Бог Смерти. Ее звали Рем. Она рассказала мне, что за мной наблюдал другой Бог Смерти, и что когда на меня напали, он записал имя убийцы в свою тетрадь. Именно убийцы, Лайт. Я должна была умереть, а тот Бог, Джелос, меня спас. — Миса улыбнулась скептическому выражению лица Лайта и продолжила. — Но, видишь ли, во всем этом была загвоздка. Боги Смерти должны укорачивать жизнь людям, а не продлевать. И поэтому Джелос, продлив мне жизнь, умер сам. Рем видела, что произошло, взяла его тетрадь и спустилась в мир людей, чтобы отдать ее мне. Джелос подарил мне дополнительные десять лет жизни... Двадцать лет назад меня пытались убить. Снова, в этот раз — «партнеры по бизнесу». Рем не дала им этого сделать. Эта тетрадь, — она ткнула наманикюренным пальцем в открытую страницу, — все, что от нее осталось.

С минуту они оба молчали. А затем Лайт, сглотнув, хрипло спросил:

— Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне?

Миса обезоруживающе улыбнулась:

— Ты ведь мой лучший друг. — Она посерьезнела. — Рем сделала мне еще один подарок перед смертью. Она все равно умирала, ей бы уже ничего не было за нарушение законов Богов Смерти... Так что она сказала мне, когда я умру. 

Лайт с дурным предчувствием жестом велел ей продолжать.

— Сегодня, в полдвенадцатого.

Лайт через силу улыбнулся.

— И какие у тебя планы на оставшиеся три часа?

Миса со вздохом сложила тетрадки вместе.

— Сжечь. Люди не должны обладать такой силой, как думаешь? Представь себе, если Тетради попадут не в те руки... Завещание я написала. Мой старший уже вполне готов принять у меня дела... А потом... давай пойдем в «Корону». — Она встала с кресла и бодро нацепила туфли. — Двадцать пять лет в караоке не была. Помирать — так с музыкой. 

Лайт не мог поверить до самого конца. Даже когда из камина повалил черный дым от дьявольских тетрадок, а Миса вдруг забыла, что они делали, зачем, и что говорила насчет того, сколько ей осталось жить. 

В голове щелкнуло осознание того, что Миса не бредила, только когда в караоке она осела у него на руках, хватаясь за сердце. Ровно в одиннадцать-тридцать.

***

Лайт лежал в машине скорой помощи и отмахивался от студентов-ординаторов, когда на него пытались нацепить кислородную маску.

— Дети, не надо пичкать меня этим бредом, вы все равно меня не спасете. — Он уже кашлял кровью, горло сжимало, ноги теряли чувствительность; кровь толчками, но словно бы лениво покидала тело. — Я бывший полицейский, с такими ранами не живут, особенно в моем возрасте. Лучше бы морфин вкололи. 

Медсестра удивленно посмотрела ему в лицо и ахнула.

— Прокурор Ягами!

Она колебалась секунду, а затем, оставив возмущенно крикнувшего напарника зажимать раны, вытащила заготовленный специально для «тяжелых случаев» шприц с морфином. 

— Я вас из-за усов не узнала сначала. — Она послала ему быструю улыбку. — Вы посадили убийцу моего брата. Все до последнего думали, что он отвертится. 

Лайт прищурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд: очки остались лежать там, где его подстрелили. 

— А, я тебя помню. У тебя еще косички смешные были, и ты на всех волком смотрела на суде. 

Медбрат хмуро прилаживал капельницу с донорской кровью, пока Лайт свободной рукой доставал телефон и включал запись.

— Я, Ягами Лайт, в трезвом уме и здравой памяти завещаю свое имущество команде скорой помощи в лице Мидзуно Юрико... — он дал телефон удивленно хлопающему глазами медбрату.

Тот назвался, и по жесту Лайта дал телефон водителю. 

— Да-да, именно им. Двадцать пятое августа, две тысячи пятьдесят пятый год. 

И проклятый прокурор, оставляя на экране кровавые отпечатки, включил «Highway to Hell», под которую двадцать два года назад ушла из жизни Курода Миса. В аду, если таковой существует, его ждут как минимум два человека: глава якудза и самоубийца. Неплохая компания, чтобы скоротать вечность.

Смерть наконец-то услышала его желание и забрала Ягами Лайта ровно через три минуты, на последних аккордах.

***

Головная боль резко отступила, и Лайт открыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Было? Или не было?  
Он осторожно потрогал лоб. Движение словно послужило спусковым крючком: в ушах зазвенел хорошо поставленный голос с хрипотцой:

«Меня зовут Лайт Ягами, и я — самый старый человек на Земле». 

Воспоминания прижились, как собственные. Лайт потер виски и почувствовал что-то похожее на стенки, блоки в собственной памяти. Одной жизнью все не ограничивалось, было что-то еще. 

Если это, конечно, не сумасшествие.

***

Завтрак выдался странным до крайности. Две ветки воспоминаний перемешивались между собой, создавая в голове салат из картинок. Вроде бы он разговаривал с родителями и сестрой еще вчера вечером, но ощущение ностальгии, возвращения в детство, не пропадало, будто он и правда свою семью не видел уже много лет.

Впрочем, его ошалелый взгляд и молчаливость остались незамеченными, так что Лайт, решив принять наполнившие его голову воспоминания за истину, мог спокойно разложить все по полочкам и поразмышлять.

Шефа Ягами когда-то, шесть лет тому вперед, убила гипертония. С учетом характера его работы, это было неудивительно. С колокольни своего опыта и с учетом послезнания, «пр**о**клятый прокурор» мог сказать, что как отец Соитиро был... скажем так, «не фонтан». Конечно, он любил своих детей, но дома его никогда не было, а воспитание ограничивалось фразами «как дела в школе?» за ужином. Не то чтобы Лайт его в чем-то обвинял (и сам когда-то таким был), но недоразумение это надо было исправлять. Соитиро в семью и тягачом не затащишь, но с Саю надо что-то делать, дабы она не начала искать себе другого «папочку». Лайту не хотелось во второй раз выдавать ее замуж за отцовского сослуживца на семнадцать лет старше. Познакомить ее с кем-нибудь надежным, что ли... Заплатить Ямамото, чтобы он ей с математикой помогал, например. 

Саю прервала его мысли, чему-то громко засмеявшись, и Лайт, подняв на нее взгляд, вздрогнул. Он видел до чертиков много страшных ран и искореженных трупов за годы своей практики сначала в роли детектива, затем — прокурора, но самым жутким из того, что он видел, для него так и осталась «улыбка клоуна»: разорванный и сшитый заново накрашенный алым рот на мертвом, застывшем восковой маской лице сестры. С неестественно огромными стеклянными глазами вместо настоящих. В венах вскипела было злость, но Лайт усилием воли подавил приступ: будущий убийца его сестренки, японский Джокер, сейчас разве что в начальную школу ходит. 

Почему его вернули именно в этот день? Лайт не мог вспомнить ничего значительного, что могло бы произойти. 

Он сыто выдохнул, поставил тарелку в посудомоечную машину и пошел собирать сумку, мысленно составляя список дел.

Во-первых, проверить, насколько правдивы его воспоминания о будущем. Найти ту же Киеми, с которой он на данный момент еще не знаком. Или забраться в компьютер к L.

Во-вторых, если все подтвердится, деньги. «Взрослого» Лайта ощутимо передернуло, когда отец поинтересовался, не подкинуть ли ему немного наличных. Даже немного пожив самостоятельно начинаешь привыкать полагаться на себя, а уж если ты всю жизнь избегал долгов и умудрился не взять ни одного кредита... Чем меньше ему придется залезать к родителям в карман, тем лучше. А лучше бы и вообще без этого обойтись. Только каким образом?

Можно намекнуть главе одного клана якудза, кто из коррумпированных политиков, состоящих у него на довольствии, зажимает бабки. Опасно, но не так сильно меняет историю, как если бы Лайт, например, создал Facebook и Twitter. А вот в акции вложиться можно. 

В-третьих, плеер. Мэтт, сменив Ниа в качестве третьего L, возобновил плотное сотрудничество с Лайтом и невольно заразил парой своих давних увлечений: киберспортом и музыкой. Гром в ушах вполне мог успешно отвлечь Лайта от оливье из воспоминаний в мозгах.

И последнее, собрать «чемоданчик первой необходимости». 

Прикидывая примерное содержимое чемоданчика, Лайт подумал, что нулевые могли стать его любимым временем еще тогда, если бы он не был таким занудой. 

Доайфоновская, в меру цифровая эпоха коротких юбок, ранних Мьюз и Линкин Парк, мягкой цензуры и дешевых сигарет. 

Да, он отлично развлечется, если все подтвердится. Ставить себе диагноз желания не было совершенно. К тому же, сумасшествие сумасшествием, но в этих навязчивых картинках было слишком много деталей.

***

Английский с дерьмовым преподавателем по дерьмовым учебникам. А Лайт сидит у подоконника «и думает о нем». Об университете. Пойти, что ли, еще раз на юриста? Лайту нравился цирк на юридическом, да и лица все знакомые. Единственная загвоздка: там же будет учиться Киеми. Он ее хорошо знал; она была неглупой и симпатичной — «мисс Тодай», опять же. Но заново знакомиться с ней Лайт не хотел. Слишком много общих плохих воспоминаний. Что ж, она на гражданском праве, а он специализировался на уголовном, так что видеться им только на поточках... в случае если он все-таки туда пойдет, конечно.

Ибо на данный момент университет казался всего лишь потерей времени — слишком просто Лайту было даже в первый раз, а уж во второй, с его многолетней прокурорской практикой... 

И, выбирая из абсолютно профанских для себя специальностей, он с удивлением понял, что из глубины сознания выплывают довольно специфические знания: например, о сборе двигателей для самолетов подтипа «катер», или о том, как делать пересадку сердца. Что же тогда скрывается за блоками в памяти?.. Хоть на микробиологию иди.

Внезапно в небе мелькнула вспышка, и в пыль школьного двора с неба упал какой-то предмет. Лайт сощурился, присматриваясь. 

В тени около газона лежала черная тетрадь. 

«Знакомая тетрадка. Если это то, что я думаю... твою-то мать!»

Лайт подорвался с места и побежал во двор, пока не прозвучал звонок на перемену, и тетрадку не подобрал кто-нибудь другой. 

Тетрадь Смерти, упавшая с неба во двор его школы. Это как раз объясняло таинственную цепочку тех самоубийств и несчастных случаев в Тайкоку, которые случились незадолго до его выпуска. Только бы успеть. Только бы ее не подобрал психопат, который тогда устроил в школе кровавую баню.

Тетрадь лежала на месте. Черная, линованная. Только на обложке была скромная, говорящая надпись «Death Note», а не странные письмена, как на тетрадях Мисы. О, и инструкцию написали. Интересно, не показались ли Мисе те Боги Смерти, о которых она говорила...

Словно в ответ на его мысль, один из блоков в памяти рухнул, и Лайт еле успел спрятать Тетрадь в сумку, прежде чем на него накатил уже знакомый приступ головной боли, и из носа потекла кровь.

***

**#2, Фараон, примерно 1289 год до н.э.**

…Рамсеса он часто называл маленьким дьяволом и избалованной скотиной, и «за все хорошее» наследник престола нередко получал от фараона Сети по бритой голове. Особенно часто Рамсес получал на орехи после того, как любящий папа нашел у него папирус со знакомыми еще по первой жизни символами. Будущий великий фараон вопил, плакал и имел наглость заявлять, что папирус он хотел использовать на благо государства. К «папирусу смерти» был приставлен божок с головой волка, который, как подозревал Сети, и капал на мозги Рамсесу, чтобы тот «не был девчонкой» и «убил еще кого-нибудь, наконец». Божка, к слову, звали Анубис. 

— Хорошо хоть не Сет, — цинично сказал Сети, поднося папирус к огню. — Я бы этого не пережил.

Рамсес сидел в углу и наматывал сопли на кулак, божок скалился. Сети далеко не сразу понял, что это улыбка.

— Странно у тебя имя пишется, Мен-маат-Ра. Я никогда таких значков не видел.

— О чем это ты? — нахмурился Сети, так и не кинув папирус в огонь.

Анубис залаял. Смеется.

— Никаких четких рисунков, просто черточки. — Анубис поднес коготь к чаше с песком и что-то начертил.

Сети покачал головой.

— Если еще будешь здесь вертеться — сделаю так, что ты умрешь. К твоему несчастью, — Сети пугающе улыбнулся; от этой улыбки полководцы противника обычно начинали дрожать и без дальнейших разговоров соглашались на условия мирного договора, — я знаю, как можно убить Бога Смерти. 

Он бросил папирус в огонь, и божок исчез из поля зрения. Пока Рамсес пытался вспомнить, почему он так расстроился, Сети подошел к чаше с песком. 

Анубис коряво, но очень верно начертил в песке три японских иероглифа, которые еще много сотен лет никто прочесть не сможет: «Ягами Лайт».

***

Лайту потребовалось много лет, чтобы понять, что спасать людей ему нравится намного больше, чем наказывать. Наверное, он нашел Тетрадь слишком поздно. Еще лет двадцать назад он бы наверняка устроил бы преступному миру бразильский карнавал. А может быть, и хорошо, что он нашел ее только в «глубокой старости», зная многое наперед.

Например, имена членов многих террористических группировок. 

Какие связанные с преступностью политики пролоббируют законы, смягчающие наказания за убийства и заказы.

Имена маньяков, которых так и не поймали.

Имена тех, кто развязывал войны когда-то, двадцать и более лет тому вперед. 

Ягами Соитиро торчит на работе. Ягами Сатико стоит у плиты: сегодня на ужин будут якитори. Ягами Саю занимается математикой с языкастым, саркастичным очкариком Ямамото.

Ягами Лайт берет в пальцы ручку и пытается сделать мир чуточку лучше.

***

Находящиеся в розыске преступники внезапно начинают умирать. Даже если бы причины смерти были разнообразными, как древнеегипетские пытки (а этого добра Лайт повидал немало), до людей рано или поздно дошло бы, что божественное правосудие тут не при чем. А за сердечными приступами можно скрыть умирающих от болезней, или в результате несчастных случаев политиков.

В интернете поднимается шум уже на третий день. «Спаситель», «божественный убийца».

Лайт уже был Богом на Земле в лице небезызвестного фараона, пока не был убит вторым хозяином папируса, Моисеем, и потому ехидно скалился, читая громкие титулы. Поклонение прельщает только амбициозных юнцов, Лайт же «всего лишь» хотел навести порядок.

Обычный японский школьник остался в прошлом: воспоминания прижились и уже не ощущались чем-то чужеродным. Лайт начал ловить себя на том, что все чаще двигается и выражается как прокурор Ягами, а не как нормальный мальчишка семнадцати лет. Хорошо еще, что фараон Сети себя так сильно не проявлял — повадки повелителя верхнего и нижнего Египта в исполнении этого тела и в этой эпохе выглядели бы совсем дико.

Создание вирусного ролика из фильмов и пары песен занимает у Лайта часа полтора, а еще через час его уже обсуждают на всех форумах. 

_«Не нужно считать меня богом. И не называйте меня спасителем. Я хочу мира во всем мире. Я хочу, чтобы никто не боялся ходить по безлюдным переулкам. Хочу, чтобы исчезло такое понятие как «криминальные районы». Я — законопослушный гражданин, который узнал слишком много, но я делаю все, что могу, чтобы хорошие люди могли спать спокойно»._

После этого лаконичное «Гражданин» прилепляется к нему намертво.

***

— Вижу, тебе понравилась моя тетрадь.

— А я все думал, когда ты появишься.

Лайт отложил Тетрадь и повернулся к Богу Смерти. Латекс, черепушки, черный цвет — прелесть-то какая. Длинные красные губы округлились в удивлении: человечек даже не испугался. Возможно, этому божку стало немного обидно.

— Как тебя зовут? — Лайт изобразил свою самую доброжелательную улыбку.

— Рюук. 

Что-то в этом создании было пугающе знакомым, как будто Лайт знал кого-то похожего. С глупой улыбкой, волосами торчком и одетого во все черное...

***

**#4, «Ведьма», 1499 год**

Огненно-рыжая монашка наигрывала на органе хулиганские куплеты про экзорциста, отца Юлиана, периодически с улыбкой оглядываясь на стоявшего справа молодого мужчину.

Мелодия была нагло слизана с «Охотников за привидениями», но никто (кроме, собственно, сестры Лючии) этого не знал.

— Ведьма погубила урожай?  
Соседей искусил Нечистый?  
Отец Юлиан! Зови отца Юлиана!  
Отец Юлиан — наш лучший экзорцист!  
Я не боюсь Лукавого, со мной отец Юлиан!

— Отец бы на тебя за такое епитимью наложил, — хмыкнул молодой человек.

— Всегда подозревала, что у синьора Родриго отсутствует чувство юмора.

В этом теле Лайт, наверное, проснулся слишком поздно. С одной стороны, его не так сильно коробило отсутствие всяческих «удобств» (и это после сорока лет на высокотехнологичном Марсе), что было несомненным плюсом. С другой, выработанное за шестнадцать лет «девочковое» сознание не желало отягощать себя мыслями о последствиях своих действий. Что было в некоторой степени опасно: Инквизиция вела охоту на ведьм, а Лайт в этой инкарнации оказался симпатичной рыжей девочкой. У него, конечно, был шанс уехать в Ирландию с сынком какого-то лорда, но замуж ему на тот момент страшно не хотелось. Так что он сделал ход конем и ушел в монастырь. 

Правда, всю последнюю неделю он немного жалел, что пару лет назад отверг предложение лорда О'Рурка: в Сан-Систо стало слишком много Борджиа. Аж двое, и это на два больше, чем должно было быть.

Сестра Лючия, может, и дружила с Лукрецией, но вся эта авантюра с «беременной девственницей» вызывала у нее здоровое «бу-га-га». А теперь еще и ее братец в монастырь пожаловал, неофициальный homme fatale всея Италии.

— Объявить Лукрецию девственницей было его идеей, между прочим. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, беру свои слова назад. Шел бы ты отсюда, пока тебя мать-настоятельница не увидела.

Лючия трагически наиграла на органе «Имперский марш».

Ее визави нагло проигнорировал предупреждение и присел на скамеечку к Лючии, хитро всматриваясь в ее лицо. 

— Что?

— Ты слишком красивая, чтобы быть монашкой.

— Синьор, покиньте монастырь.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, о, прекраснейшая. 

Молодой человек поднялся со скамейки, картинно поклонился и, когда Лючия утратила бдительность, запечатлел поцелуй на ее скуле.

— ПОШЕЛ ВОН!

***

Лайт потянулся за платком — немного поздно, кровь успела оставить пару пятен на ковре.

— Так это был ты. Ты был хозяином Пергамента. 

Рюук поднял брови. По шее бежали мурашки, как будто он встретил призрака из своего прошлого, которого он не помнил. Ни один Бог Смерти не помнил ничего до момента, как просыпался в зале Короля.

— Что?

Человечек, вытирая кровь под носом, усмехнулся.

— Неудивительно, что ты меня не помнишь. Я тогда был ниже. И рыжее. Впрочем, я тебя тоже не сразу узнал.

Рюук почесал в затылке.

— Ты думаешь, что мы были знакомы? Что я был человеком? Если и так, то это было больше пятисот лет назад. 

Лайт бы посмеялся, но кровь все никак не хотела останавливаться. И перешел на выплывший из-под блока итальянский старого образца.

— Я и говорю о том, что было больше пятисот лет назад, Чезаре Борджиа.

Имя резануло слух, как что-то до боли знакомое. А человечек тем временем продолжал взывать к памяти, которую Рюук когда-то потерял.

— Монашка. 

Лайт уже не улыбался, а иероглифы над его головой расплылись, меняясь на латинское сочетание. У человека не может быть двух имен. Рюук видел, и не верил. Но чему можно верить, если не собственным глазам? 

— Которую твой отец отправил на костер. 

У этого человека изменилось имя, и у него были старые глаза. Старые, как у Армонии Джастина, который устраивал стихийные бедствия уже сколько, три тысячи лет?

— Помнишь?

Орган, смеющиеся глаза, дурацкие куплеты...

Лайт менялся и оставался тем же, перед глазами Бога Смерти было два образа, слившихся в один, и в уши врезался полузабытый звонкий женский голос, на родном Рюуку _старом_ итальянском, современный вариант которого он и сам бы не всегда понимал, если бы не заклятие Короля:

— Я сожгла Орудие Смерти, которое увидела у твоего отца, но он ничего не забыл! Меня пытали в Инквизиции из-за обвинения в колдовстве, по его приказу! Я сгорела на костре, Чезаре! Почему ты не отказался от права на Пергамент, когда отдал его Папе Александру?

Лайт чувствовал, что с ним происходит что-то неладное, но это было мелочью по сравнению с метаморфозами, которые происходили со скрючившимся перед ним Богом Смерти. 

Значит, все владельцы Орудий Смерти когда-то были людьми, но ничего не помнили об этом. Конечно, это было разумно, божества должны быть беспристрастными — хотя в данном случае это означало «вредить всем подряд, а не только избранным».

Фигура в черном все уменьшалась, и через минуту в ногах у Лайта лежал человек. Вполне конкретный человек, буквально призрак прошлого, с дополнением в виде непропорционально длинных крыльев.

Бог Смерти поднялся, опираясь на стол, и Лайт встретился взглядом со знакомыми темными глазами Чезаре Борджиа.

— Знаешь, Лючия, маленькой и рыжей ты мне нравилась больше, — через силу усмехнулся Чезаре.

— Ну еще бы. — Лайт откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво похлопал Тетрадью по ладони. — Монашка, сожженная по обвинению в колдовстве. Самое бесполезное воплощение, какое я только могу себе представить.

— И как мне тебя теперь называть?

Лайт тихо хмыкнул: по иронии, их с синьориной Ферраро даже можно считать тезками.

— Лайт. — Он окинул Чезаре изучающим взглядом и располагающе улыбнулся. — Хотя «о, прекраснейшая» мне тоже нравилось.

***

— Глаза Бога Смерти.

— Что? 

— Ты спросил, почему я тогда не отказался от Пергамента. Так вот, использовал его мой отец. А я... отдал половину своей оставшейся жизни и купил у Далил глаза, которые позволяют видеть имя и срок жизни, просто посмотрев человеку в лицо. 

— Синьор Родриго тебя использовал.

Чезаре поморщился.

— Да, но я сам согласился.

Лайт, нахмурившись, отпил немного кофе и задумчиво проговорил:

— Полезная вещь. Ты можешь мне их продать?

— Что? Лючи... Лайт, ты меня плохо слышал? Цена глаз Бога Смерти — половина оставшейся жизни!

Чезаре, в котором после трансформации проснулся вполне человеческий (италийский) темперамент, стал нервно мерить шагами комнату; крылья безжизненно подметали ковер у него за спиной, словно мантия, подбитая дешевым боа.

— У меня достаточно времени. Я знаю, когда я умру. И поверь мне, я не против сократить этот срок пусть даже и вчетверо. Я... я очень устал, Чезаре. Я хочу исправить то, что в моих силах, но потом... Знаешь, придет момент, когда я запишу свое имя в твоей Тетради. 

Чезаре медленно подошел к нему и прижался губами ко лбу — словно Лайт все еще был той рыжей монашкой.

— С удовольствием поприветствую тебя после твоей смерти.


	2. 2: Старые новые друзья

_— Я только что рассталась с парнем и теперь вернулась к родителям._  
— А-а-а, извини.  
— Нет, ничего. Без него лучше. Он сказал, что я растолстела.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Он сказал, что у меня ноги стали толщиной с дерево. Это мило, да? Очень.  
— А-а-а... Я премьер-министр, и я могу приказать убить его.  
— Спасибо, сэр, я подумаю.  
— Подумай. В спецназе надежные парни. 

Ежедневник Лайта Ягами, записано на ганимедском диалекте автономной области Новый Гринвич.

__**#1 Я, бета-версия, «проклятый прокурор»**  
Дата смерти: 25.08.2055, ~23:05 (сделка на глаза: 3.12.2003, 20:42, ориентировочная дата смерти — апрель 2028)  
Мико: 22.07.2034 (??)  
Киёми: 31.12.2034 (если не женюсь, Мико не будет, смерть от ест. причин?)  
L: 22.04.2033, разобраться с S ближе к дате  
Миса: 14.03.2035 (попытка убийства в апреле 2004, придется следить??)  
Саю и Айри: август 2033 ?? Свести с кем-то более подходящим?? Разобраться с Ичиносе ближе к дате. Слежка?  
Перечеркивая убийство Саю, избавляю маму от приступа?  
Важно: отправить отца по врачам  
Тетради: Миса, 2 шт, шинигами: Джелос и Рем. 

__**#2 Сети I, Египет, 1200е до н.э.** (откуда бы узнать точный таймлайн?)  
Папирус: Рамсес (Армония Джастин)  
Моисей (Гук) **были глаза!**, убил меня, а потом, судя по легендам, всех первенцев Египта  
Важно: дать по морде Моисею, если встречу  
Шинигами: Анубис (Чезаре ничего не слышал о персонаже, умер как Джелос и Рем?) 

__**#3 майор Викс Вестон, северный Марс, 2658-2700**  
Голопередатчик: Фердж Лидрээз, шинигами: Мидра  
Важно! Бредово, но Фердж напоминает Далил Гиллорту, шинигами у Борджиа  
Оказывается, орудия смерти отлично измельчаются в марсианских китчен-эйдах 

__**#4 Лючия Ферраро, «ведьма», Италия, 1480-1499**  
Пергамент:  
Хозяин: Чезаре Борджиа, он же Рюук **были глаза!**  
Юзер: Родриго Борджиа  
Шинигами: Далил Гиллорта  
=TBC?= 

***

Девушка, закутанная в просторный плащ и шарф настолько, что только специалисты смогли бы отличить ее от первого Ватари, наблюдала за приготовлениями в студии. Механический голос в наушнике едва ли показывал эмоции, тем более что и персонаж у микрофона не имел свойства ими фонтанировать, но она нутром чуяла, что нервы кое у кого пошаливают.

— Я буду выглядеть идиотом, если ничего не выйдет. Это же полный бред.

Девушка позволила себе тихий грудной смешок.

— Успокойся, детектив. Почему-то у меня такое чувство, что все пройдет отлично.

Голос в наушнике затих ненадолго.

— Я понимаю, что ты ему благодарна за убийство Гоблина, но ты ведь можешь быть следующей!

Вторая Ватари спрятала улыбающиеся глаза под полой шляпы. Дело было не только и не столько в благодарности, а в том, что она искренне считала: Гражданин не может быть умнее ее, и уж тем более L.

— Но вы с ребятами ведь уничтожили всю информацию обо мне в сети, когда это началось.

— Рикка... ты совсем не боишься?

Девушка — Рикка — посмотрела на декорации спектакля, приманки для Гражданина, и тихо хмыкнула в передатчик:

— Нет.

***

— Я — тот, кому подчиняются спецслужбы и полиция всего мира...

Лайт обернулся на телевизор — он даже новости нечасто смотрел, но Чезаре было нечего делать, так что «шарманка» частенько играла фоном.

— Линд Л. Тейлор, или просто L. — Согласно глазам Бога Смерти, «Л» в имени была лишней, но для Тетради вторые имена и отчества были некритичны. 

— Ха.

Чезаре обернулся, вздернув брови.

— Ты его знаешь?

Лайт ухмыльнулся и залез в сеть.

— Я знаю, кто за этим стоит. — Его улыбка приняла почти ностальгический оттенок. — Эллиот, старый ты пес, я даже соскучился... О! Я так и думал. Товарищу явно обещали помилование за этот бенефис, то-то мне его наглая морда не понравилась. 

Товарищ Тейлор на голубом экране тем временем все явственнее нарывался.

Лайт открыл Тетрадь Смерти и задумчиво покрутил ручку в пальцах.

— Нам не стоит палиться с разными способами убийств, как думаешь?

— Разумеется, нет, если ты хочешь и дальше убирать политиков без лишнего шума.

— И я о том же.

«Линд Тейлор, сердечный приступ…»

— Отвернитесь, синьор, сюрприз испортите.

Чезаре хмыкнул и повернулся к телевизору, где все еще отрабатывал свое помилование Тейлор.

Отрабатывал недолго.

Остановился на половине фразы, словно кто-то щедро плеснул ему в рот лидокаина, встал, вскрыл перьевой ручкой вену на запястье, подошел к стене и начал рисовать.

***

Когда Тейлор повел себя не по сценарию, в студии началась паника, но Рикка остановила работников одним властным жестом, хмуро наблюдая за авангардным кровавым художником. Закончив, Тейлор обмяк и кулем свалился на пол.

В наушнике послышался судорожный вдох. 

Да, Рикка погорячилась, когда сказала, что не боится.

На стене мыслью Гражданина и рукой Тейлора отпечатался темный от венозной крови символ, неофициальный герб ее семьи, а под ним — послание, которое едва не заставило колени Рикки подогнуться, как если бы она была юной впечатлительной барышней.

**«Боишься, L?»**

— Он знает... он все знает... — пробормотала она, не в силах оторвать взгляд от схематичного, но узнаваемого журавля на фоне горы.

К чести L, он быстрее взял себя в руки. 

— Знает, но ничего не сделал. Если бы он хотел, ты была бы уже мертва. 

— Почему-то теперь я в этом не уверена.

— Я найду его. Ты не будешь его заложницей, поняла?

Передатчик кликнул: L переключил канал связи на вещание в студию.

Рикка осталась стоять на месте по стойке смирно — было слишком много свидетелей, так что она, к сожалению, не могла себе позволить приступ панической атаки. И даже чисто по-женски похныкать от страха — тоже.

***

— Невероятно... — раздался из динамиков знакомый Лайту искаженный механический голос. — Ты действительно можешь убивать людей на расстоянии...

Чезаре оглянулся на довольного жизнью Лайта.

— Что за журавль?

— Это намек на причину, по которой L — настоящий, а не это подставное лицо — ввязался в это дело. «Ватари Второй», помощница и дама сердца Эллиота в одном лице.

— Она преступница? — проницательно поинтересовался Чезаре.

— Согласно официальной версии, да. Неофициально... — Лайт усмехнулся. — Она занималась примерно тем же, чем и я. Только из личной мести, а не ради мира во всем мире. В девятнадцатом году я представлял ее интересы на международном трибунале — мы так с Эллиотом познакомились. Мы добились замены казни на пожизненное, а потом он при моем попустительстве организовал ее побег...

Лайт вновь обратил внимание на исключительно самодовольный монолог по телевизору. Как типично для L — пытаться переключить огонь на себя. К тому же, теперь великий сыщик точно пойдет по следу Гражданина, как акула на кровь, что Лайту было только на руку.

— Что ж, пока что все идет прекрасно, дорогой друг сам приедет познакомиться.

***

Амане Миса была в отчаянии, когда убийцу ее родителей отпустили на свободу. Но, в отличие от своей старшей сестры, искавшей утешения в сакэ, Миса не была готова сдаться.

Если ей что-то было нужно, Миса была готова манипулировать, украсть, предать, насосать. В данном случае она прекрасно понимала, что у нее нет ни средств, ни умений, чтобы убить или посадить ублюдка, так что... она придумала прекрасный вариант с «насосать». Она как раз подыскивала себе достаточно влиятельного одинокого якудза, когда преступники по всему миру начали умирать. 

Пока что умирали только самые жестокие, отъявленные мерзавцы, но у Мисы появилась надежда. Надежда, что когда Гражданин разберется с террористами и серийными убийцами, она тоже получит немного справедливости. 

А если нет... ну что ж, у нее уже был телефон господина Куроды, но этот способ достичь желаемого может и подождать.

***

_Декабрь, 2003_

Лайт хлопнул дверью, чуть не прищемив Чезаре нос, и врезал кулаком по стене.

— Ну твою ж мать!

Чезаре был ехиден, как стая довольных гиен.

— Что, тоже заметил слежку? А я говорил, что приглашать сюда L было плохой идеей…

— Да плевал я на слежку, ничего он не заметит! Это Пенбер, Пенбер, блин. Я спал с его женой!

— Неожиданно. А она симпатичная?

— По-твоему, я стал бы спать со страшной?

— Кто тебя знает?

Чезаре, кажется, ревновал — Лайт замечал это уже не в первый раз. Пока на первый план не вылезала кокетка-монашка, это было даже забавно. Лайту вообще не нравилось, что среди его воплощений затесалась женщина. 

За несколько недель у Лайта открылось несколько весьма полезных блоков на памяти, что было крайне удобно по части языкового барьера: было бы странно, если бы Гражданин убивал только тех, у кого имена пишутся иероглифами или латиницей, и при этом щадил десятки террористов на среднем востоке.

Рюук-Чезаре каждую реинкарнацию подкалывал и пытался «попробовать на зуб». Единственным женским воплощением была погибшая молодой монашка, и тем страннее Лайту было флиртовать с бывшим поклонником сестры Лючии, когда на него... накатывало.

И вот теперь что-то, похожее на ревность к жене Пенбера! Цирк, право слово. К тому же, и в этом таймлайне Лайт с ней был еще даже не знаком.

Если говорить честно, он действительно начал себя чувствовать самым старым человеком на земле, и романтика казалась ему какой-то смешной и далекой... В общем, максимум, на что он был готов, — это снять в Роппонги «ночную бабочку»... желательно ближе к тридцати, но еще не затраханную, во всех смыслах.

К слову… разве Наоми уже стала миссис Пенбер? Помнится, у них была супер-долгая помолвка, а на момент адьюльтера с участием Лайта они собирались отметить десятилетнюю годовщину. Значит, Наоми еще, скорее всего, Мисора. 

Чезаре поднял брови (вздергивать одну, как именитый папенька, он так и не научился), увидев, как Лайт разулыбался во всю мерзость.

— Что ты задумал?

— О, я хочу уберечь свою хорошую приятельницу от... в общем, это как раз тот случай, когда поговорка «хорошую вещь браком не назовут» — святая истина.

— Ты хочешь опять переспать с его женой?

Лайт наставительно покачал пальцем у Бога Смерти перед носом.

— Невестой.

— О, коварный ты разлучник.

***

__**#5 Артур Сантурян, врач, СССР, 1922-1984**  
Тетрадь: Ванятка (среди шинигами не видел), шинигами: Киндарра Гивлоштайн (где были мозги у этой дуры, Тетрадь ребенку отдавать?)

__**#6 Фрей Хетхар, доктор IT, Ганимед, 3250-3307**  
Видимо, перенос сознания на электронные носители считается за бессмертие?  
Датапад: Муэ (мда, «везет» мне что-то с женами), шинигами: Ну (кажется, это старушка Миса)  
Вымерли шинигами, потому что люди перестали умирать в полном смысле этого слова 

__**#7 Джафар, великий визирь, Арабский Халифат, 763-803**  
Если б я был султан, я бы имел трех жен... кошмар, больше никогда (зачеркнуто)  
Пергамент: Фатима (Мидра), наложница аль-Рашида **были глаза!**, шинигами: Рамсес (зачеркнуто) Армония Джастин 

__**#8 Лукас Гонсалес, моряк-авантюрист, Испания-Мексика, 1500-1531**  
Свиток: жрец Заккэри **были глаза!**  
Скорее всего, после моей смерти лапу на свиток наложил Франсиско Писарро, и тоже купил глаза, среди индейцев эпидемия ветрянки случилась, если история не врет  
Шинигами: Калликарча  
Если прижмет: (координаты золотой заначки) 

__**#9 Люсьен Тэтчер, прохвост, Первое Лунное поселение, 2357-2423**  
Айфон (!!!): Министр Иностранных Дел Гарсиа (Важно: очень напоминает Калликарчу)  
Шинигами: Сидо (жрущее шоколад чудовище, напоминает Писарро)  
...и только шпионом я еще не был, фу  
=TBC?= 

***

— Как странно, что он еще не закатил тебе скандал, — хмыкнул Лайт, передавая Наоми бумажный стаканчик.

Когда-то, десять лет тому вперед, она стабильно пила двойной эспрессо со льдом — и, судя по удивленной улыбке, это пристрастие у нее уже появилось. Какая удача.

Наоми взяла своего юного поклонника за локоть, и они пошли по парку неторопливым прогулочным шагом.

Рей Пенбер прятался по кустам, следуя за парочкой. Он наивно считал, что его не замечают — с его-то комплекцией.

— Это просто смешно.

— О, ему, все-таки, есть к чему ревновать.

— Разве?

Лайт деланно задумался над вопросом.

— Ну, сейчас будет.

Наоми больно впилась ногтями ему в предплечье.

— Если вздумаешь меня лапать, я сломаю тебе шею, Ягами.

Лайт же сохранял дзен-буддистское спокойствие.

— Фи, как вульгарно, Наоми-сан. — Он посмотрел на нее и легко улыбнулся — знал, что в этом возрасте и в этом теле это выглядит очаровательно. — Терпение.

Наоми, когда Лайт легко перехватил ее руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, удивленно моргнула. Из парня через пару лет выйдет еще тот Казанова. Да что там, он уже...

Из кустов послышалось рычание.

— Ну, пора.

— Что...

Не отпуская руки своей визави, Лайт встал на одно колено.

— Наоми! Ты самая прекрасная женщина в моей жизни!

— Тебе семнадцать, кого ты там мог видеть, Господи...

— Это неважно! Окажи мне честь, выходи за меня!

Через мгновение Пенбер, все-таки покинувший кусты, повалил Лайта на мерзлый асфальт, пытаясь задушить. Наоми в стороне весело, заливисто смеялась.

***

— Я настаиваю на немедленной изоляции Ягами Лайта и проведении тщательного расследования относительно его деятельности за последние три недели, — веско рявкнул динамик голосом агента Пенбера.

Эл с интересом придвинулся к экрану, закусывая ноготь на большом пальце.

Рикка, второй Ватари, сменившая мистера Вамми, когда он пожелал уйти на пенсию, к своим шестеренкам, подменила вазочку с рафинадом рядом с чашкой Эла на заменитель сахара, пока он не заметил. Она не одобряла его увлечение сладеньким, что великого сыщика весьма огорчало.

Рикка вообще его частенько радовала и огорчала. Миниатюрная, симпатичная, с хитрыми глазами — она скрывала свою чудную фигурку в шароварах и бесформенных шелковых рубашках, непременно черного цвета — хорошо хоть косу под платками прятать перестала. Флиртовать — флиртовала, но дальше не заходила, хотя срок траура уже давно истек. В общем, как чужой торт: слюнями капай, сколько хочешь, но откусить не моги.

По крайней мере, больше угроз от Гражданина в ее адрес Эл не получал, что радовало.

— На каком основании? Вы заметили в его поведении что-то необычное? Кажется, в вашем рапорте недельной давности вы писали, что не заметили ничего подозрительного.

— Тогда я был не в курсе, что этот маленький говнюк пытается отбить у меня невесту!

Кажется, впервые в жизни закаленный идиотизмами своих наследничков Эл в полной мере ощутил на себе, что такое разрыв шаблона.

Пенбер, кажется, слегка стушевался.

— Я понимаю, что это непрофессионально, но Эл, вы можете меня понять? Как мужчина мужчину? 

Эл мрачно посмотрел в экран с явным «меня окружают идиоты» на лице.

— Да, Пенбер, я вас прекрасно понимаю, но уж простите, со школьником извольте разобраться самостоятельно.

Уже позже, попивая свой недостаточно сладкий кофе и нежа глаз очаровательной помощницей, Эл не удержался и похихикал над ситуацией. 

— Какое, однако, интересное совпадение. Или... Гражданин жаждет привлечь мое внимание без лишних жертв? Хм-м...

***

_Февраль, 2004_

На экзамене в Тодай Лайт почувствовал на себе взгляд категории «дрель». В нем буквально кто-то пытался просверлить дыру. Оборачиваясь, он уже ожидал увидеть в конце аудитории Пенбера (челюсть все еще заживала, но это того стоило), но...

«Эллиот? А где щеки и пузцо?!»

Эл Лоулайт. Любимый (совершенно беспалевный, как любил шутить сам Эл) псевдоним: Эллиот Лоу. Скрытен, изобретателен, любитель вкусить сладенького до ужаса, а если точнее — диабета, нагнавшего его, кажется, в сорок два, Лайт точно не помнил. Характер мерзкий. Не женат. Если быть точным, еще не женат: Рикка уже должна была сменить ушедшего на пенсию Ватари. С учетом ее прошлого, ей повезло, что у Лайта было послезнание: если бы он нашел Тетрадь еще в первый раз, то, не будучи в курсе подробностей ее дела (а в этом таймлайне еще никто, кроме Эллиота, Ватари и самой Рикки не знал всего), покарал бы ее одной из первых... И тогда бы Эллиот к этому моменту искал Гражданина не из спортивного интереса, а из жажды мести.

Свою историю знакомства со знаменитым сыщиком Лайт мог разделить на два периода: Винсент Вега и печальный, дистрофичный бассет-хаунд. 

Эллиот ел сладкое как не в себя, сколько себя помнил, но в определенный момент кому-то умному (явно не Эллиоту) пришла в голову мысль проверить уникума на паразитов. Паразиты таки были. После лечения Эллиот продолжил есть сладкое в ужасающих количествах... и начал толстеть. Так что на момент встречи с Лайтом у него был лоснящийся конский хвост на макушке, который ему было откровенно лень стричь, пухлые щечки и внушительное пузо. Миса, помнится, над ним в первую встречу посмеялась и заставила с ней твист танцевать. Она в те времена как раз косила под Уму Турман образца «Криминального чтива».

Второй период начался, когда у Эллиота диагностировали диабет, и ему пришлось сесть на диету из легких салатов и вареной курочки. Он за год похудел до вполне адекватных шестидесяти пяти килограмм и завел специфическое хобби: смотреть по выходным канал Джейми Оливера... и плакать.

Итак, судя по всему, паразитов Эллиот еще не потравил, волосы только начал отращивать, и даже классические гангстерские костюмы-двойки пока не полюбил.

Пожалуй, это будет... интересно. 

Лайт ухмыльнулся — градус подозрения в глазах Эллиота сразу повысился — и вернулся к тесту.

***

— Сынок, почему ты не ходишь на лекции?

Лайт тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к отцу.

— Хорошо, и кто меня сдал? — Вопрос на самом деле был излишним: Лайт и так знал, кто. 

— Твой однокурсник, — стушевался Соитиро.

Он всегда был плохим лжецом.

— Дай угадаю, — иронично хмыкнул Лайт, жутко изгибая спину в пародии на сколиоз Эллиота и поднося телефон к уху двумя пальцами. — Вот этот однокурсник?

— Эм...

— Так расстроен, что не может за мной уследить, да?

— Не меняй тему.

— Я договорился с профессорами, сдал все задания за первые три месяца, и устроился на работу по специальности, — спокойно сообщил Лайт раздраженному папеньке.

Соитиро, по всей видимости, заготовивший гневную тираду, сразу же сдулся.

— А, ну хорошо. Мог бы и сказать. 

Лайт легкомысленно махнул рукой.

— Зачем? Я уже удовлетворил свое тщеславие. А вот Саю не помешало бы ваше с мамой внимание и поддержка, как ты думаешь?

***

Эл мрачно смотрел на подозреваемого, который наконец-то соизволил появиться в университете, поверх своего переслащенного эспрессо.

Подозреваемый мило улыбался — ему, официантке, случайным однокурсникам — и, казалось, совершенно не беспокоился. 

— Итак, почему я?

Эл задумчиво проводил взглядом чизкейк, который, к несчастью, пронесли мимо их столика.

— Гражданин, судя по посланиям, явно хочет обратить на себя мое внимание, а ты, как мне показалось по заварушке с агентом Пенбером, именно этого и добивался. 

Лайт в ответ очень натурально оскорбился. 

— То есть, ты полагаешь, что я использовал такую чудную даму, как Наоми-сан, чтобы просто добраться до тебя? Как плохо ты обо мне думаешь, Рюуга. Я ведь даже сделал ей предложение! — Печаль в глазах казалась настоящей. — А она меня отвергла. 

Эл, завидев издалека официантку с долгожданным заказом, облизнулся.

— Для справки, Наоми уверена, что ты пошутил. 

— Жестокая женщина. Будь я милой девочкой, впору было бы причитать «а кто мне девственность вернет?» — хмыкнул Лайт, взглядом провожая тарелки с пирожными, которые выставляли перед знаменитым детективом. — По крайней мере, они с Пенбером после этого расстались. Он ей совершенно не подходил. 

— С чего ты взял?

— Она умнее, чем он. Примерно на тридцать пунктов IQ. К тому же, Пенбер хотел, чтобы Наоми-сан стала _домохозяйкой_. 

Эл даже оторвался от торта и послал Лайту возмущенный взгляд. Возмущение, разумеется, относилось к агенту Пенберу.

— Домохозяйкой? Серьезно? Да он больной. 

Лайт согласно кивнул.

— Вот и я о том же. — Его лицо приобрело чуть более серьезное выражение. — Скажи. Ты всегда так ешь?

Судя по интонации, подозреваемый уже знал ответ на свой вопрос, но Эл все равно утвердительно кивнул, похрустывая вафелькой. 

— Если много думать, то не потолстеешь.

Лайт, совершенно не убежденный, поднял бровь.

— Милый аутотренинг. Ты когда на паразитов проверялся в последний раз? И, кстати, как у тебя с уровнем сахара в крови?

Лайт в этот момент до ужаса напомнил Элу Рикку, которая каждый Рамадан, глядя на его полуденный «перекус», спрашивала, сколько он весит, а затем начинала вопить, что «дело не в дедукции», «это невозможно» и «зая, проверься, у тебя там червь». Обычно в ответ на это Эл презрительно фыркал и шел поливать свои фикусы в «зимнем саду» для котиков. Но, к сожалению, фикусы и котики были в данный момент очень далеко, а закатывание глаз в споре с Ягами использовать было нецелесообразно. 

Лайт улыбнулся — ласково, прямо как бабуся из далекого (очень далекого) детства Эла, — и погладил его по руке.

— Давай я свожу тебя к знакомому гастроэнтерологу, проверим твою теорию про сахар и активность мозга... только постарайся до завтра ничего не есть, хорошо?

Эл прикрылся фейспалмом.

— Ну хорошо, но когда ты окажешься неправ, с тебя вон тот торт. 

— Конечно-конечно, без проблем. — Голос Лайта буквально источал мед. — Я даже покажу тебе милое заведеньице со специфическими кальянами и особыми голландскими кексами.

— Прошу прощения?

Образ слащавой бабуленьки сменился привычным мило-ироничным. 

— Нычка в правом переднем кармане. И, Рюуга, посмотри на свои зрачки, кого ты пытаешься обмануть?

***

— Откуда у тебя это... — Эллиот задумался, подбирая подходящее сравнение, — сокровище?

Супра у Лайта была битая, подержанная и рыжая, как марокканский апельсин, но она стоила гроши, довольно резво бегала и не доставляла никаких проблем. «Апельсинка» покупалась для поездок в суд в качестве «прокурора Сакаи». Прокурор Сакаи был списан с прокурора Ягами образца сороковых годов: очки в массивной оправе, бутафорские усы, рисованные мешки под глазами, зачесанные назад волосы. Правда, без седины Лайт пока что напоминал самому себе своего папеньку, когда тот был немного моложе.

— Но-но! На это сокровище ушли мои накопления за старшую школу! 

Эллиот сел на переднее пассажирское и бестактно полез в бардачок. Ему в ноги сразу же упала бутылка водки, а за ней — Ред Булл.

— Какой милый студенческий набор, — прокомментировал находку детектив, просматривая документы на машину. 

— О, водка — это для тебя, на случай, если я окажусь прав. 

Лайт, не дожидаясь, пока Эллиот удовлетворит свое любопытство, вывернул с парковки и поехал в сторону клиники. 

— Так значит, кое-кто занимается подделкой документов. 

Лайт фыркнул. 

— Ну, на папашу я транспорт записывать не хотел, мопед — это еще более несолидно, чем старая рыжая Супра, а двадцати мне еще нет. Пришлось вертеться.

— Я могу сдать тебя твоему отцу.

— А зачем? — искренне удивился Лайт. — И вообще, разве мы не друзья?

Эллиот посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, и хмыкнул.

— На этот раз твоей манипуляции недостает изящества.

Лайт на это легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Ну прости.

Беспардонные попытки Эллиота обыскивать Супру на ходу Лайт терпел с буддистским спокойствием — в конце концов, каждый развлекается, как может. К тому же, радоваться бедняге оставалось недолго: в конце улицы уже виднелось здание клиники.

Эллиот, как показалось Лайту, разочарованно сел на место, поджав под себя ноги, и начал переключать радиостанции. 

Лайт уже искал свободное место на парковке, когда Эллиот нашел роковую станцию: из колонок взревел Тилль Линдеманн. 

— О, Раммштайн! Запомни станцию, о’кей?.. — начал было Лайт, втискиваясь на свободное место, как вдруг на него накатило уже знакомое чувство дежа вю. — Черт, как не вовремя...

Эллиот и интересом склонил голову, наблюдая, как Лайт уже привычно прижимает к носу платок.

***

**#12 Еврейка, 1943**

Его привели в кабинет без окон и привязали ремнями к стулу. Лайту опять «не повезло» поздно проснуться: он был уже по уши в дерьме. Что ж, пытки в Инквизиции он уже пережил... Да уж, дурацкий каламбур. Хотя, он знатно перетрусил, пока ждал неизвестного: становиться жертвой доктора Менгеле ему _сильно_ не хотелось. И ведь знал же, что лагерь ни разу не для бойскаутов, давно надо было попытаться сбежать, уж лучше расстрел, чем опыты.

В этом воплощении его звали Мейрой, у него были пышные вьющиеся волосы и не менее пышная грудь. И еще более пышный букет неприятностей, мягко говоря. 

За дверью послышались голоса. Один был Мейре знаком и не сулил ничего хорошего: она была не настолько важной птицей, чтобы ей интересовался комендант Биркенау. С комендантом беседовала женщина. Голос был гундосым и не слишком эмоциональным, но интонации были очень вескими. Мейра успела относительно неплохо выучить немецкий еще во времена проживания в гетто, так что разобрала последние слова:

— ...это дело касается исключительно Аненэрбе. Я вас проинформирую, если все пройдет удачно.

Орден германского наследия, исследователи мистики? Не с Орудием ли Смерти пришли по ее душу?

Дверь открылась и в комнату вошла светловолосая фрау с короткой стрижкой и повязкой на (видимо, отсутствующем) глазу. Судя по погонам, фрау была унтерштурмфюрером СС. 

Мейра еле сдержала облегченный вздох, когда фрау достала из портфеля тетрадь в знакомой черной обложке. 

— Фамилия?

— Дрейзис. 

— Имя?

— Мейра. Пишется латиницей, без дополнительных знаков.

Фрау подняла на нее подозрительный, схожий с рентгеном взгляд, но все же записала имя в Тетрадь аккуратным почерком, без наклонов и завитушек, и засекла время.

Даже если бы Лайт не знал, что над головой у него реют иероглифы, а не имя еврейской девушки, пугаться было нечему. Сердечный приступ — это такая милая, практически безболезненная смерть...

Которая, кстати, так и не наступила. 

Фрау нахмурилась, Мейра же неуместно мило улыбнулась.

— Что-то не так? — И, когда женщина оглянулась, словно беседуя с пустотой, жестокая ухмылка прокурора Ягами взрезала ее лицо. — Может быть, вам сначала следовало купить глаза у Бога Смерти, который стоит у вас за спиной?

***

— Эй, Ягами, ты в порядке? — потряс Лайта за плечо Эллиот.

Ладно, еврейка Мейра — почти настолько же ужасное воплощение, как Лючия Ферраро. Лайт, прижимая к носу пропитавшийся кровью платок, с отвращением посмотрел на магнитолу, которая все еще громогласно транслировала “Links 2 3 4” и заглушил мотор.

— В полном. Пошли, лучше бы нам не опаздывать, Хигаси-сенсей этого не любит.

***

Эллиот с обследования вышел бледно-салатовым.

— Т-т-ты был прав. 

Лайт, грустно ухмыльнувшись, протянул ему бутылку водки. 

— Ничего, Рюуга. Пролечишься и скоро станешь здоровым, жирным диабетиком. 

Детектив мрачно вскрыл бутылку, просматривая медплан Хигаси-сенсея. 

— На самом деле я подозреваю, что ты можешь быть Гражданином, и это просто особо извращенный способ убийства.

Лайт сделал вид, что обиделся.

***

__**#10 Люций Тиро, легионер, Рим-Галлия-Британия, ориентировочно до 74 года**  
Папирус: Центурион наш Адриан (подпись сверху) Деллидабли (подпись снизу) скотина, вот уж на кого бы не подумал **были глаза! **  
Шинигами: Гук  
Оказывается, дал по морде Моисею… ну, попытался, безрезультатно

__**#11 Ди Жэньцзэ, судья (оказывается, я детективы про себя когда-то читал, бгг), Китай, 630-700**  
Повезло с женой на этот раз (зачеркнуто)  
Красотка умереть не встать (зачеркнуто)  
Мэйсян, цветок моего сердца (зачеркнуто)  
Свиток: госпожа Вэй (Киндарра Гивлоштайн)  
Шинигами: Деллидабли 

__**#12 Мейра Дрейзис, еврейка, Польша, 1928-1944**  
Тетрадь: Райк Мозер, унтерштурмфюрер, работала с Аненэрбе  
Та еще дамочка, но уж лучше так, чем к Менгеле на стол (зачеркнуто)  
Шинигами: Зелоги 

_Воплощений, кажется, больше нет_  
Что случилось с Ваняткой и Мозер?  
Откуда взялся Анубис? 


	3. 3: Damsel in distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне тут прилетел один коммент, так что, видимо, следует пояснить: Лайт, как человек, который очень хорошо говорит по-арабски, знает правильное произношение имени товарища Усамы, но произносит "бин" вместо "ибн" в разговоре с Элом на английский манер, из-за британского происхождения собеседника. "Бен" - закрепленное неправильное произношение, растиражированное нашими СМИ, и здесь не катит.

_Ничто так не укрепляет дружбу, как совместное закапывание трупа._

— Ты так улыбаешься, что аж зубы сводит, — проворчал Эл, мрачно глядя на Лайта. — Какого черта ты всегда такой счастливый? 

Детектива можно было понять: Рикка накануне устроила ему сцену на тему «я же тебе говорила», а потом побежала проверяться на случай, если случайно заразилась. В итоге Эл целых три часа сидел в номере один, кофе пытался сделать самостоятельно, но не уследил за туркой (дважды), и, в качестве финального аккорда, поужинал омлетом и отбивной, а не мороженым, как хотелось бы.

— Таки шо ви имеете против, молодой человек? — весело фыркнул Лайт.

Теперь во взгляде Эла читалось явное отвращение.

— Ты сейчас говоришь, как моя бабушка.

Если можно было выглядеть счастливее, чем постигший нирвану буддист, то Лайту это удалось.

— Бабушка Сара из Из’гаиля?

— Бабушка Саша, валютная проститутка из Бурятии.

Баба Саша умерла от цирроза уже почти двадцать лет назад, но впечатление на маленького Эла когда-то произвела совершенно неизгладимое.

— Так вот в кого у тебя этот дивный разрез глаз! — сквозь смех продолжал издеваться Лайт. 

Все бы ничего, но эта перепалка происходила на семинаре в Тодай, и, как бы далеко от кафедры они ни сидели, преподавателю было отлично видно, что лучшие студенты курса пинают балду.

— Ягами, Рюуга! Может быть, вы выскажетесь насчет этого дела?

— Вам мнение прокурора, или адвоката? — ответили они в один голос.

После пары вопросов осознав, что завалить студентов за неуважительное поведение ему не удастся, преподаватель быстро скис и отстал.

— Серьезно, Ягами, съешь лимон. 

Лайт покачал головой.

— Не поможет. Я уже выпил фенотропил.

— Не припомню такого препарата, — нахмурился Эл.

— Фенилпирацетам. Советская разработка для космонавтов, — любезно пояснил Лайт.

— Ты сидишь на антидепрессантах? Зачем?

— Ну, тут два варианта, — в голос Лайта немедленно просочилась доля ехидства. — Либо мне нужен стимулятор для мозгов, а ты мог заметить, что он мне без надобности, либо у меня депрессия.

— Либо ты пользуешься им вместо дури.

— Поверь мне, если бы я хотел достать дурь, я бы ее достал.

— Аргумент. — Эл осмотрел аудиторию, понял, что преподаватель теперь уделяет им ноль внимания, фунт презрения и предложил: — Пойдем-ка в ту кальянную, потолкуем.

***

— У меня складывается такое ощущение, что Гражданин меня дурит, — мрачно поделился предположением Эл, выдыхая дым через нос.

— Почему? — заинтересованно спросил Лайт.

— Он отправлял мне подсказки относительно того, где его искать. Показал, что может контролировать не только действия жертв, как с Тейлором, но и время смерти, а затем снова стал убивать во временных рамках, которые подходят для школьника или студента. При этом стало понятно, что он имеет связи в полиции... Но если нет? Судя по тому, как выполнен тот вирусный ролик, он мог запросто взломать систему защиты на полицейских компьютерах. Что, если он просто направил нас по ложному пути, а сам сидит где-то в Висконсине? — Эл снял мундштук и предложил трубку Лайту. — Отохарада — рецидивист. Что, если Гражданин _сам_ заставил его захватить тот детский сад перед смертью?

Лайт медленно ему похлопал.

— Именно, друг мой, именно. Мы можем искать этого молодчика до второго пришествия, если он не облажается. Ты, кажется, говорил, что после Тейлора были еще послания?

Эл недовольно дернул бровью.

— Да. Этот подонок слишком много знает. «Держи Мелло подальше от наркотиков», «найми Ниа психотерапевта» и «исключи S из программы», — когда Лайт изобразил непонимание, Эл пояснил: — Это мои крестники. Есть мысли?

— Я думаю, — медленно проговорил Лайт, — что Гражданин — чертовски изворотливый сукин сын. И что преступники умирают не только потому, что он решил избавить мир от некоторого количества гнили, но еще и затем, чтобы скрыть смерти неугодных ему политиков, которых он убирает другими способами.

Глаза детектива почти комично расширились.

— То есть... ты считаешь, что он может убивать не только с помощью сердечных приступов?

— А с чего бы у сверхъестественной силы, которая позволяет контролировать действия и время смерти людей, было такое ограничение? — легкомысленно пожал плечами Лайт. — И, Рюуга, тебе не кажется, что недавно отошедшим в мир иной сенаторам Соединенных Штатов просто неоткуда было заразиться _бубонной чумой_?

— Для справки, — вставил Эл, снова надевая на трубку свой мундштук, — в ФБР считают, что это новое бактериологическое оружие Аль-Каиды. А то, что оно похоже на бубонную чуму, — просто мерзкий мусульманский юмор.

По лицу Лайта было видно, что он думает об этой теории.

— Если ты видел медицинские отчеты, то ты должен знать, что это именно. Бубонная. Чума. И, соответственно, мерзкий юмор Гражданина, а не бин Ладена. 

Эл нахмурился.

— Черт побери... — медленно произнес он. — Утечка вируса черной оспы в России...

— И вспышка малярии на саммите Евросоюза... — продолжил Лайт, кивая. — И ведь как удобно, что от этих страшных болезней страдают сплошь бизнесмены и политики, м? 

Эл выглядел пришибленным.

— Я предполагал, что это может быть делом рук террористов, но если ты прав... Черт побери, мы в такой _жопе_.

Лайт одарил его непонятным взглядом и внезапно сменил тему.

— Сколько лет сейчас твоим крестникам?

Эл удивленно моргнул, но ответил:

— Младшему еще даже восьми нет. 

— А Гражданин уже говорит о наркотиках и психотерапевтах. Тебе не кажется, что он действительно слишком много знает? Понимает, что законным путем ничего не добьется, и действует исходя из этого?

Лицо детектива окаменело.

— Этот ублюдок посмел угрожать Ватари, и он за это поплатится.

— А, твоя помощница, миленькая такая, с косой, одевается в средневосточном стиле? — уточнил Лайт и иронично улыбнулся. — Ничто так не мотивирует на подвиги, как дама в опасности, верно? — Он замер, словно что-то вспомнив. — Сможешь прикрыть меня перед отцом? Мне нужно уехать на пару недель.

***

Лайт уже устал изображать из себя ниндзя, следя за Мисой. Как жаль, как жаль, что она тогда не сказала точную дату своей смерти! Но ничего не поделаешь. 

План был предельно прост: дождаться покушения, и когда Джелос руками Лайта убьет несостоявшегося убийцу Мисы, можно будет и получить еще одну Тетрадь, и заново познакомиться со старой подругой.

Правда, наблюдать за ней было странно. И не в самом факте слежки дело, просто... Амане Миса даже близко не была похожа на вдову шефа Куроды. Она уже была весьма находчива и умела манипулировать людьми, но... даже это она предпочитала прятать под маской дурочки. Об эрудированности речи вообще не шло. Это была просто миленькая блондиночка с трагической историей, своими речами о романтике до боли напоминавшая Мико.

Если поначалу Лайт колебался, стоит ли перехватывать Тетрадь, то теперь сомнения отпали: Миса ничем не заслужила того, чтобы нести груз хозяина одного из Орудий Смерти. Никаких смертей, никаких тайн. Лайту казалось, что она должна бы уже встречаться со своим бывшим-будущим мужем, но, видимо, перепутал даты. Так что… может быть, ему удастся использовать свои связи, засадить убийцу ее родителей далеко и надолго, раз тот еще жив, и Мисе не придется связываться с мафией?

И он еще посмеивался над Эллиотом, который не мог устоять перед «дамой в опасности». Дурак. Сам ведь такой же.

***

Разумеется, искомый маньяк напал на Мису в тот день, когда она решила скоротать вечер в баре с подружками, и возвращалась в общую с сестрой квартиру после полуночи.

Лайт отсчитал ровно сорок секунд от начала монолога фрика с ножом и вышел из тени.

— Миса, пригнись, — приказал он в типичном тоне майора Вестона, снимая с предохранителя свой незаконно добытый пистолет с глушителем.

Миса послушалась, хотя голос ей был незнаком, и Лайт выстрелил, как подсказывали глаза Бога Смерти, товарищу Макино точно в сердце, чтобы не слишком сильно конфликтовать с Тетрадью. А потом подошел и по старой привычке, оставшейся не то от Вестона, не то от Тэтчера, сделал два контрольных в голову. 

Лайт обернулся на старую подругу. Миса сидела на корточках, зажмурившись и прикрыв голову руками.

Да уж, не настали еще — да может уже и никогда не настанут — те времена, когда по указке ее наманикюренного пальчика убивали и пытали неугодных клану Курода субъектов.

— Можешь открывать глаза, — весело хмыкнул Лайт, отвинчивая глушитель.

Миса открыла один глаз, наткнулась взглядом на труп и тоненько взвизгнула.

— Ты его убил?

Лайт развел руками. Поскольку в одной из них он держал пистолет, а в другой — глушитель, ответ был очевиден. 

Миса заворожено посмотрела на него.

— Ты спас меня!

Лайт подумал, что спас ее кое-кто другой, пусть и его руками, но Миса спокойно проживет и без информации о шинигами.

— Ну, технически...

— Спасибо! — взвизгнула Миса, бросаясь ему на шею. — Я так испугалась! Ты мой герой! Как тебя зовут, мой храбрый рыцарь?

Лайт, не ожидавший такого напора, рассмеялся, но обнимать в ответ не стал, чтобы не оставлять на ее одежде следы пороха.

— Все потом, сначала от трупа избавимся. Нам еще повезло со временем суток и относительно безлюдной подворотней.

Миса сразу же от него отцепилась и понимающе закивала.

— Конечно, я не хочу, чтобы у моего рыцаря были проблемы!

Лайт осмотрел место преступления и приметил подходящие для его цели мусорные баки.

— Миса, отвернись на минутку, — попросил Лайт, а когда она повиновалась, указал Чезаре на тело, а затем на баки.

Чезаре закатил глаза и заворчал, что его, беднягу, используют напропалую, но честно взял тело несостоявшегося убийцы за ноги, невысоко взлетел и брезгливо скинул в открытый бак. Лайт, улыбнувшись, показал ему большие пальцы.

— Можешь поворачиваться. 

Миса развернулась, только хвостики весело вспорхнули.

— Есть средство для снятия лака? — Миса утвердительно кивнула. — Прекрасно. Держи фонарик. Полей им все пятна крови, которые идут к бакам, только сама не вступи и не выбрасывай пузырек, если закончится.

— Да, капитан! — с улыбкой козырнула Миса и, зажав фонарик в зубах, полезла в сумочку.

— Майор, вообще-то, — пробормотал Лайт, направляясь к импровизированному гробу. 

Он открыл рюкзак и достал четыре литровых фляги с бензином. Затем снял перчатки и верхнюю кофту и кинул в бак вместе с пистолетом и глушителем. Миса тем временем, аккуратно переступая и поливая пятна крови аммиачной жидкостью, почти дошла до Лайта. Чезаре висел в воздухе и качал головой, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

— Ты все? Отлично.

Лайт тщательно облил труп бензином, завинтил фляги, спрятал их в рюкзак и достал спички. Они с Мисой встали перед баками, словно перед гробом, и Лайт, почувствовав некую ностальгию по своей марсианской жизни, произнес:

— Как говорил полковник О’Брайан, у всего есть свой конец, и только у колбасы их два. Гори в аду, подонок. — Он поджег пучком несколько спичек и одним экономным движением отправил в бак.

Дохнуло жаром.

Лайт улыбнулся и взял Мису под руку.

— Пора линять, пока нас не засекли. Угостишь кофе?

Миса кивнула и довольно зажмурилась. Бешеная адаптивность, словно и не ее пытались убить несколько минут назад.

— Так как тебя зовут, о, мой спаситель? 

— Ягами Лайт. Студент, занимаюсь подделкой документов, подрабатываю в прокуратуре. За исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций, таких, как сегодняшняя, законопослушный гражданин.

Миса прекратила восторженно улыбаться и внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Это игра слов, или?..

Лайт тонко улыбнулся.

— Кто знает?..

***

Тетрадь шлепнулась на стол, когда Лайт с Мисой пили уже по второй чашке кофе и разговаривали «за жизнь». 

Миса от неожиданности выпрыгнула из-за стола, и Лайт, жестом велев ей держаться подальше, коснулся знакомой черной обложки.

— Эта Тетрадь предназначалась не тебе.

Высокая, широкоплечая шинигами с повязкой на глазу определенно была ему знакома. Лайт зло сощурился и сжал зубы, наблюдая, как Рем — он помнил, что шинигами Мисы звали Рем — заинтересованно склоняет голову, наблюдая, как меняется имя у него над головой.

— Guten Abend, Untersturmführer Moser.

Чезаре смотрел на начавшую меняться Рем почти с сочувствием.

— Лайт, что... — начала Миса, переводя взгляд с Тетради на него.

Лайт улыбнулся, извиняясь.

— Я бы хотел не вовлекать тебя в это. Она, — он повертел Тетрадь в руке, — не принесет тебе счастья.

— Но... это же просто Тетрадь. Хотя и появилась из ниоткуда, — непонимающе нахмурилась Миса.

— Когда-нибудь я все тебе расскажу. Обещаю. — Лайт кивнул на чашку. — Не волнуйся, я на минуту.

Лайт вышел на балкон, запер за собой дверь, развернулся и столкнулся с разъяренной Райк Мозер.

— Ты!

— Я, — дернул бровью Лайт.

— Я вывезла тебя из Биркенау, я рисковала своей шеей, и что я получила в благодарность?

— О, ты считаешь, что спасла меня? — ядовито улыбнулся Лайт, впервые выпуская «погулять» Мейру. — Твоя ошибка, Райк, состояла в том, что ты в ходе экспериментов _над моими соотечественниками_ дала мне, — _консультанту_, так ты это назвала? — доступ к Орудию Смерти. В тот момент тебе пришел конец. Это _я_ написала в обстоятельствах твоей смерти, что ты уничтожишь Тетрадь, вывезешь меня оттуда и дашь убить себя! Так что не тешь себя мыслью, что ты поступила благородно, а тебя предали! Все, что я сделала, — это предотвратила еще большую бойню, чем вы устроили, украла у Аненэрбе оружие, которое могло помочь вам выиграть войну!

— И почему же ты тогда не убила верхушку партии? Фюрера? — презрительно сощурилась Мозер.

— Не слышала про эффект бабочки? Я не так хорошо знаю историю Европы двадцатого века, у меня не было гарантии, что на их место не придут более умные люди!

— Что же... — губы Мозер скривила зловещая улыбка. — Ты идиотка, раз дала мне все вспомнить. И теперь я убью тебя — самым болезненным способом, ты будешь молиться, чтобы твоя агония…

Мозер замолкла, когда Чезаре перехватил ее руку с Тетрадью Смерти.

О, Лайт не был удивлен, что конфронтация перешла к этому. Его удивило то, _насколько_ Мозер разозлила Чезаре.

— Эта жизнь, Рем, принадлежит мне. И забрать ее могу только я. Тебе ясно? — процедил Борджиа, угрожающе склонившись над ней.

— И как же ты мне помешаешь? — прошипела та в ответ.

— О, — хохотнул Чезаре, — это не я. Убить хозяина Тетради может только тот, кто ее обронил, так сказал Король. И первой этот человек поднял _мою_ Тетрадь. Так что если ты попытаешься... ты развоплотишься. Умрешь, прости за каламбур. _Как твой друг Джелос._

Мозер спала с лица.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Лайт провел рукой по лицу, словно снимая паутину.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — устало сказал он. — Но в твоих же интересах не доставлять нам проблем. К твоему несчастью, это не единственный способ убить Бога Смерти.


	4. 4: Купидон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Супра Лайта:  
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/a8/87/b9a8875cf42742a54a5be9dcde99826d--toyota-supra-orange.jpg  
NB: Автор вместе с Риккой крайне не одобряет злоупотребление стимуляторами.

_— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я вышел.  
— Вышел?  
— Из тюрьмы. Помнишь, я пошёл за сигаретами и не вернулся?_

— Ты мне друг?

Недовольный, уставший, страшно сонный Эл посмотрел на трубку, как на врага народа. Он уже начал жалеть, что обменялся телефонами с подозреваемым. Хотя вероятность того, что Ягами может быть Гражданином, уменьшилась, после того, как он раскрыл Элу глаза на вспышки черной оспы и бубонной чумы, он все равно оставался главным подозреваемым. С другой стороны, учитывая мистический характер дела и слишком уж глубокую осведомленность Гражданина о личной жизни Эла, нельзя было не проработать другие версии, в связи с чем Мисора Наоми пару часов назад вылетела в США — жаль, не получилось раньше, ребята из ФБР долго артачились. 

ББ знал японский, английский, арабский и более-менее мог разобрать русский, чтобы работать с местной прессой. ББ каким-то образом знал заранее имена людей и предсказывал время смерти с точностью до секунды. И, наконец, ББ был _очень_ хорошо осведомлен о личной жизни Эла. Одно только не сходилось: как он мог убивать, находясь в спецотсеке калифорнийской окружной тюрьмы? Они там даже новости едва ли получают.

— Ягами, ты большой мальчик, избавляйся от трупа сам. И нет, я тебе не друг, я тебя ненавижу.

В трубке весело фыркнули.

— Ты все еще расстраиваешься, что я оказался прав?

— Из-за этих чертовых лекарств меня тошнит, и я не могу пить кофе. А Ред Булл мне нельзя. Это заговор против правосудия, понимаешь, Ягами?

— О, не беспокойся, я намешаю тебе один энергетик для инъекций, когда вернусь. А пока глотни пуэра, например. — О, нет, опять этот сахарный тон бабуси.

— Не учи ученого. От пуэра меня тошнит еще больше. Тебе что надо?

— Я пошлю тебе на почту одно дельце. Это не мой регион, поэтому я мало что могу сделать. Нужны серьезные улики, которые можно представить в суде, или, если с ними не получится... по ситуации. Я мог бы и сам, но лучше это будешь ты, чем какой-то хрен с горы, понимаешь меня?

Эл посмотрел в потолок. Вздохнул. Прикрыл лицо ладонью, смиряясь.

Все равно Наоми сможет посетить ББ только через несколько часов.

— У меня есть три часа, шли.

***

— Ты договорился? — спросила Миса, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.

Лайт сложил телефон-раскладушку с негромким хлопком — как же ему не хватало этого после десятых, и потом, в Лунном... 

Можно говорить что угодно об удобстве смартфонов и голопередатчиков, но есть определенная прелесть в этом движении — потому Лайт и ходил с раскладушкой вплоть до пятнадцатого года в свое время. Нежно складываешь телефон пополам после звонка любовнице, или жестко хлопаешь, словно отвешивая пощечину, если собеседник был неприятный.

— О, да. Ты будешь в восторге, — ухмыльнулся Лайт, забивая в строку с адресом официальный адрес Эллиота. — Возможно, нам придется прогуляться, ты не против?

***

— Тебе придется уничтожить этот ноутбук после окончания сеанса связи, — мстительно сообщил механический голос из колонок.

Лайт показал в камеру средний палец.

— Иди в задницу. Приколы у тебя, на минуточку, ни разу не смешные.

В колонках послышалось шебуршание, что-то, отдаленно напоминающее смех, а затем механический голос сказал:

— Он над всеми так прикалывается, но ты первый, кто это просек. Поздравляю!

— А, привет, Ватари.

Лайт, не обращая внимания на последовавшие звуки тихой перепалки, взглянул на Мису.

— Где все происходило?

Миса очертила пальцем полукруг, определяя примерные границы места происшествия.

— Вот. Он ударил меня рукоятью пистолета по голове, и я упала лицом к дверям. Я все видела в отражении, но не могла пошевелиться. У меня после этого диагностировали сотрясение, поэтому мои показания поставили _под сомнение._

— Возможно, придется провести несколько следственных экспериментов, — сообщил механический голос. — Ягами, у тебя есть знакомые неврологи? Нам нужно будет несколько человек с сотрясением для статистики.

— Ох, если вы добьетесь успеха, я вас расцелую при встрече, — пообещала Миса.

— ...А потом Ватари скажет «Аллах акбар», и останутся от тебя рожки, да ножки, — добавил Лайт вполголоса, прикрыв микрофон.

Миса послала ему непонимающий взгляд. Лайт передал ей ноутбук с камерой, так что Эллиоту и Рикке было видно разве что лицо Мисы и часть бюста, и жестами обрисовал ситуацию.

Миса сначала нахмурилась. Потом вздернула брови. А потом до нее дошло.

— А-а-а...

— Хочу ли я знать, что за пантомиму ты там изображаешь, Ягами? — проворчал механический голос. — Возвращайся к делу, мое время стоит дорого.

***

Наоми чувствовала себя Джоди Фостер в негативе. Правда, ее «доктор Лектер» отличался от оригинала еще больше: он походил на Энакина Скайуокера после битвы с Оби-Ваном.

— Надо же, кого я вижу! — протянул Бейонд Бёздей и хрипло засмеялся. — Что же за дело привело тебя сюда? Мне казалось, что ты захочешь увидеть меня снова... примерно никогда. — Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел поверх ее головы. — Ты все еще не вышла замуж за милашку-Пенбера? _Как жаль._

Наоми недовольно дернула бровью, повернула ноутбук экраном к стеклу бокса, в котором содержали ББ, и включила запись обращения Гражданина.

— О... — Бейонд обнажил зубы. — Да, я слышал об этом. Повезло мне, что я уже отбываю наказание, не правда ли?

— Гражданин действительно слишком много знает. Особенно об L. Что приводит нас к тебе, — Наоми скрестила руки на груди.

— Да ты мне льстишь, милая. Я, конечно, весьма хорош в искусстве человекоубийства, но не настолько, чтобы убивать людей по всему миру, не оставляя следов, находясь при этом в тюрьме.

Бейонд облизнул свои молочно-белые губы — жест получился похотливым и мерзким одновременно. Кажется, у него тоже прошли ассоциации с «Молчанием ягнят».

— Слава яйцам, — проворчала Наоми. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи, как это можно провернуть? 

— Я не знаю, как, но я знаю, _что_. — Бейонд сверкнул глазами — Наоми показалось, что в них мелькнул красный отблеск. — Я не следил за всеми, но сенатор Фергюсон умер раньше, чем должен был. Не знаю, откуда ваш Гражданин достал вирус бубонной чумы, но я посмеялся. У вас есть подозреваемые?

Наоми, все с тем же непроницаемым лицом покачала перед собой папкой с досье перед тем, как положить ее в ящик для передач. Бейонд, кажется, обрадовался: видимо, ему было совершенно нечем заняться в заключении. Он надел перчатки, достал папку из ящика и открыл на первой странице.

Наоми пыталась понять, что за выражение приобрело лицо Бейонда: после попытки самосожжения у него не росли ни волосы, ни ресницы, ни брови, ни щетина. Кажется, он удивился.

Ну да, ей тоже слабо верилось, что мальчик восемнадцати лет способен на подобное.

Оказалось, однако, что дело было не в молодости субъекта.

— Я не знаю, ваш ли это клиент... — медленно произнес Бейонд, и в этот раз в его голосе не было ни толики издевательства. — Но это ни разу не простой студент. Он, скорее всего, видит имена и сроки жизни людей, как и я. — Он указал на пространство над головой Наоми.

Она нахмурилась.

— Возможно. Это он обратил внимание L на вспышку бубонной чумы в сенате.

— Значит, тоже увидел, что они умирают раньше срока. — Бейонд снова обнажил зубы — видимо, это была жуткая пародия на улыбку. — Это становится интересно.

***

— Токийская полиция, всем лежать, руки за голову! — рявкнул Лайт, с перекатом врываясь в номер Эллиота.

Эл вздрогнул, а затем мрачно посмотрел на композицию из Лайта и Рикки, целившихся друг в друга. Рикка, до этого читавшая что-то на диване, развалившись, как Шахерезада, даже позы не поменяла, только достала ствол. Правда, у нее пистолет был настоящий, а вот у Лайта — водяной.

— Тебе жить надоело? — ласково поинтересовалась Рикка.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — хмыкнул Лайт, поднимаясь с корточек. — Ба-бах! — Он выпустил струю Эллиоту в ухо.

— Наигрался, деточка? — мрачно спросил он, вытираясь футболкой.

— Ты же хотел взбодриться, нет? — Лайт ухмыльнулся и положил пистолет. — Я намешал тебе коктейльчик, закатывай рукав, если тебе все еще нужно бодрствовать.

Про коктейльчик Лайту лет пятнадцать тому вперед рассказал сам Эллиот. Он во время расследования дела второго Зодиака сидел на энергетиках-стимуляторах, не спал две недели, а от той дозы мексидола, что он себе вкатил, у кого-нибудь другого глаза бы на лоб полезли. Дело он тогда, конечно, раскрыл, но был у этого и побочный эффект: невыносимо тупой по части любовных дел Эллиот наконец-то просчитал ситуацию с Риккой и позвал ее замуж.

— И что это? — опасливо глядя на ампулы, спросил Эл.

Лайт сказал.

— И действует нормально?

— Разбег между инъекциями уменьшается, так что в определенный момент придется прокалывать раз в два часа. И у этой штуки, разумеется, ощутимый отходняк. 

Эллиот хмыкнул и закатал рукав. Лайт, вскрывая шприц, повернулся к Рикке, как к самой ответственной.

— Не давай ему сидеть на этом больше недели, иначе он может свалиться с инфарктом. —   
Собственно, по завершению дела о втором Зодиаке так и случилось, и Эллиот уже в двадцать девять мог похвастаться тремя искусственными клапанами в сердце. — Если будет отмахиваться, свяжи.

Рикка кивнула, неодобрительно наблюдая за процессом.

Разумеется, коктейльчик Лайт предложил не просто так. Он просто хотел увидеть момент, когда до Эллиота «дойдет» своими глазами.

...Кажется, Лючия стала оказывать на него слишком сильное влияние, потому что больше этой тяге к романтическим зрелищам взяться было неоткуда. 

— Итак, какие новости?

Эллиот поморщился, сгибая руку в локте.

— Гражданин обратился к криминальным элементам с предложением сдаваться правоохранительным органам добровольно, потому что он не убивает тех, кто уже отбывает заключение. Кстати, — Эллиот подозрительно посмотрел на Лайта, — твоей новой подружке это только на руку.

— О, — притворно удивился Лайт. — Я, видимо, в поезде проспал все веселье. Так вот, почему этот нехороший человек все-таки признал свою вину! Мне Миса в дороге сообщение скинула.

Эллиот закатил глаза и проворчал:

— А у тебя губа не дура. Амане — довольно популярная фотомодель.

— Ах, я все еще не оправился после отказа Наоми-сан! Не сыпь мне соль на рану!

Эллиот растянул губы в улыбке, которая не сулила ничего хорошего, и Лайт подобрался.

— К слову о Наоми. Она сейчас в США, консультируется у одного серийного убийцы... он утверждает, что ты видишь, сколько человеку жить осталось.

Лайт распахнул глаза. Что? Кто-то знает, что такое глаза Бога Смерти? Но почему этот информатор ничего не сказал о Тетради?.. Он стал судорожно вспоминать серийных убийц, которые могли быть связаны с Эллиотом...

Точно, дело ББ. Эл когда-то упоминал, что у Бёздея есть странные способности, но без подробностей. Могут ли у человека, который не владеет Тетрадью, быть глаза Бога Смерти?

— А сам он ничего не видит? — бесцветным голосом спросил Лайт.

Эллиот комично широко раскрыл глаза. Лайт услышал тихий щелчок — Рикка вновь направляла на него дуло пистолета, но в этот раз уже серьезно.

Лайт вздохнул и пошел ва-банк.

— Уберите пистолет, госпожа Файзан. Вы меня нервируете, а если я — Гражданин, он вас не спасет. — Он присел в кресло. — Все, что я вижу, — это имена и цифры, и я не представляю, как переводить их в нормальное летоисчисление.

Эллиот над чем-то задумался и скривился.

— Так для тебя не было никакой интриги? Ты знал, что я — настоящий, а не подставной L с самого начала?

Лайт поднял бровь.

— А почему, по-твоему, я так ухмылялся на экзамене?

Детектив нервно постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.

— В таком случае, вероятность того, что ты Гражданин, возрастает на тринадцать процентов, и мы, вполне возможно, скоро умрем. — Лайт даже не успел возмутиться, когда Эллиот повернулся к Рикке, которая пистолет хоть и опустила, но не убрала. — Дальше молчать нет смысла. Я люблю тебя, будь моей женой!

— О, да! Можно, я буду твоим шафером?! — Хотя Лайт выразил свои восторги довольно громко, на него никто не обратил внимания.

Рикка опешила — даже пистолет выпустила.

— Но... но... ты же неверный! — пропищала она.

— Я приму ислам, только выходи за меня! — Эллиот, видимо, был настроен очень серьезно.

— Что, правда? — судя по лицу Рикки, это было самое милое, что ей когда-либо говорили.

Эллиот решительно кивнул. 

А в следующую секунду Рикка опрокинула его вместе с креслом и повалилась сверху. Лайту с его места было плохо видно, но они, кажется, целовались. Он понял, что самое время оставить «голубков» одних, и уже от двери крикнул, не надеясь, впрочем, что на него обратят внимание:

— Я все равно хочу быть твоим шафером!

***

— И не страшно тебе со мной ездить? — ехидно поинтересовался Лайт. — Я же злой и страшный серый волк... в смысле, Гражданин... и так хочу тебя убить...

— У меня нет выхода. Ватари ищет адекватного муллу — хотя я представления не имею, что значит «адекватный мулла» — и возить меня сегодня не может. А я почему-то не подумал сделать на себя японские права. Останови за тем углом.

— Слушай, если тебе нужна шмаль, ты мог просто попросить меня, я бы достал.

Эллиот послал ему мрачный взгляд.

— Не пойти ли тебе лесом? — Он вылез из машины и бросил: — Буду через пять минут.

Лайт вздохнул, опустил окно до упора, вытащил из бардачка пачку сигарет «на черный день» и закурил. У светофора была камера, в которую его было прекрасно видно, но закон о курении в общественных местах еще не приняли, так что на видеонаблюдение можно было наплевать. 

И что Эллиоту понадобилось в этом полукриминальном районе?

На свадьбу его, к слову, пока не пригласили, что расстраивало.

А еще у Лайта закончился фенотропил.

Внезапно ему в нос ткнулся пистолет.

— Вылезай, — приказал плюгавенький мужичок в надвинутой на лоб кепке. 

_Серьезно?!_

Лайт медленно открыл дверь и вылез из машины с поднятыми руками. У него был очень плохой день, и отдавать свою Супру этому придурку он категорически не хотел. 

Кроме того... 

Прокурор Ягами умер от пулевых ранений.

Майор Вестон бывал не раз ранен.

Сантурян тоже под пулями набегался. 

Тэтчеру огнестрелом угрожали сотни раз, и в итоге он был застрелен в собственном доме.

Про Мейру можно было даже не начинать.

Подводя итоги, Лайт _очень_ не любил, когда в него тыкали огнестрельным оружием.

Незадачливый грабитель не успел среагировать: Лайт молниеносно выбил у него из рук пистолет и ударил по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Раздался неприятный хруст, и мужичок кулем свалился на землю. Судя по тому, что имя у него над головой исчезло, смерть была мгновенной.

— Блядь.

Чезаре прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Сила есть — ума не надо. Мо-ло-дец.

Эллиот выбрал очень удачный момент, чтобы вернуться.

— Ягами, какого черта, я что, и отойти отлить не могу, чтобы ты чего-то не отмочил?

— Этот пидор хотел увести у меня машину, а у меня ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХОЕ НАСТРОЕНИЕ.

Эллиот посмотрел на Лайта. Затем на машину. Затем на труп. Картинка у него в голове, судя по всему, складываться не хотела. И, когда Лайт полез в багажник, задумчиво протянул:

— Нет, я бы понял А80, но твое сокровище, простите, старше, чем ты.

Лайт из багажника пробухтел:

— У нормальных людей это называется «ретро». — Он наконец нашел то, что искал, и вылез из багажника. 

Это была машинка для бритья.

— Побрей мне голову.

— Чего?

— Брей, говорю, я слишком смазливый для тюряги!

— Ягами, ты параноик, никто тебя не посадит: у этого типа пистолет, так что это была самозащита, — прогундосил Эллиот.

— Да я не из-за трупа беспокоюсь, а из-за того, что это дело в любом случае попадет ко мне на стол. Я не могу быть в кресле прокурора и на скамье подсудимых одновременно, я как-то не умею раздваиваться! Так что я сяду за подделку документов, а если мне сильно не повезет, то и за мошенничество тоже. — Лайт настойчиво сунул машинку в руку Эллиоту. — Брей! Чем страшнее я буду, тем лучше!

— Ягами, ты цирк, — сказал детектив, включая машинку.

Через три минуты наскоро (весьма криво) обритый Лайт забрал машинку и сел за руль.

— Эй, ты куда это намылился?

— У меня есть совершенно неотложное дело в регионе Кансай, так что будь лапочкой, объяснись за меня с копами.

— Да ты охренел! — справедливо возмутился Эллиот.

— До встречи! — улыбнулся Лайт и дал по газам.

Эл вздохнул, посмотрел на дорожную камеру, а затем на труп. 

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать?..

***

Миса узнала его не сразу.

— Мамочки, Лайт, что с тобой случилось?

— Превентивные меры, — криво улыбнулся он в ответ. — Я зайду?

Миса кивнула и посторонилась.

— Конечно-конечно. Тебе в моем доме всегда рады! Спас меня от маньяка, помог возобновить дело против убийцы моих родителей... Кстати, его посадили.

— Вот и я тоже скоро сяду, — попытался пошутить Лайт.

— О, нет, полиция связала тебя с тем трупом? — ужаснулась Миса.

— Подделка документов, помнишь? 

Они присели на небольшой кухне, и Миса стала варить кофе, как в прошлый раз.

— И что же ты будешь делать?

— Сяду, — пожал плечами Лайт. — Деваться мне, по большому счету, некуда. Но есть одно дело, о котором нужно позаботиться.

Миса поставила перед ним чашку и села напротив. Ситуация была серьезной, так что амплуа легкомысленной дурочки она временно отбросила.

Лайт выложил на стол Тетрадь Джелоса.

— Это Тетрадь Смерти. Напишешь в ней имя, и человек умрет. — Он сделал многозначительную паузу. — Гражданин — это я.

Миса судорожно втянула в себя воздух, не отрывая от Лайта взгляда широко раскрытых глаз. Она протянула руку, подвинула к себе Тетрадь... и смогла сфокусировать взгляд на Мозер.

— А, да, познакомься. Это Бог Смерти, унтерштурмфюрер Мозер. Она сбросила Тетрадь в мир людей.

— Guten Tag, — сказала Мозер и поджала губы.

— Иронично, — пробормотала Миса, оценив военную форму.

Лайт хмыкнул.

— Ну, мою Тетрадь обронил Чезаре Борджиа.

Миса непонимающе моргнула.

— Твою?

— Ну да. Ты сама видела, когда появилась эта. Я спрятал свою Тетрадь в надежном месте — я не смогу выполнять обязанности Гражданина, сидя в тюрьме. Но ты — сможешь.

Лайт достал из нагрудного кармана пару листков с заметками, которые он набросал в поезде.

— Это правила Тетради, которые я знаю, и список на устранение с желательными обстоятельствами и временем смерти. Не удивляйся, там есть несколько политиков, у которых... не самые милые планы на жизнь. — Он потер глаза. — Я действительно знаю слишком много.

— Про меня тоже? — проницательно подметила Миса.

— Да, — не стал отпираться Лайт. — К слову... — Он повернулся к Мозер. — Райк, пляши. Я отказываюсь от прав на эту Тетрадь.

Взгляд расфокусировался — Мозер исчезла из его поля зрения. 

А Миса вдруг сдавленно застонала, глядя в никуда... и у нее из носа потекла кровь.

— Да здравствует король... — едва различимо пробормотала она, а затем помотала головой и стала искать салфетки.

Лайт почувствовал, словно его мешком по голове огрели.

Неужели... она тоже?..

— Тебя, наверное, уже ищет полиция... — тихо проговорила Миса, все еще не фокусируя ни на чем взгляд. — Не стоит заставлять их ждать...

Лайт с сомнением поднялся, но, вспомнив, каким ударом по голове был первый блок воспоминаний, кивнул.

— Если что, думаю, ты легко меня найдешь.

Миса бездумно кивнула, все еще не глядя на него.

Интересно, какому это королю она пожелала долгих лет?..

Лайт тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и пошел к вокзалу: у него на этот день еще было намечено свидание со стражами порядка.


	5. 5: Кот пришел назад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Моне, что напомнила.  
Лайт, как типичный юрист, любит называть статьи циферками.  
Статья 199 японского УК - убийство  
Статья 36 - самозащита

В СИЗО антидепрессанты было не достать, и это очень плохо сказывалось на состоянии Лайта. Не хотелось вообще ничего. Частично виной этому был отходняк: слезать с допинга всегда было сложно. 

Сокамерники его, к счастью, не трогали, на что было несколько объективных причин. Во-первых, его привели в камеру с мешком на голове, с цепями на руках и ногах, как потенциального смертника: Лайт примелькался в деле Гражданина, да и обвиняли его в непреднамеренном убийстве, так что ничего другого он и не ждал. Во-вторых, кто-то с верхов быстро донес до остальных обитателей СИЗО, что с Лайтом им лучше не связываться — наверняка Эллиот постарался. И, в-третьих, в самом начале, когда один товарищ борзости неуемной решил к нему прикопаться, Лайт даже не встал с койки: протянул руку, изображая типичный душащий захват Дарта Вейдера. Чезаре понял его без слов и почти нежно «пожал» бугаю шею. 

К тому же, с синяками под глазами, мрачным взглядом и без бровей, которые он себе тоже сбрил перед тем, как сдаться (чем уродливее, тем лучше!), Лайт выглядел довольно пугающе. 

Вести «с воли» приходили тревожные: подозрительно зашевелился клан Курода, и в деле явно была замешана Миса. Поскольку заказывать убийцу родителей ей было уже незачем, и тесно знакомиться с боссом Куродой, соответственно, не было нужды, происходящее можно было объяснить разве что... ностальгией. То есть, Лайт не ошибся: Миса тоже что-то вспомнила, когда стала хозяйкой Тетради. Теперь он с нетерпением и тревогой ждал встречи со старой подругой — когда ему разрешат посещения, конечно.

Соитиро был в предсказуемом шоке от выкрутасов отпрыска. 

— Я видел записи, что это за ужас?! Ты еще и куришь!

— Ну что ты, папа. Только когда таблетки заканчиваются. 

— Какие еще таблетки? Экстази?!

Только Саю порадовала Лайта своей реакцией: ей казалось, что старший брат, отсидевший по сто девяносто девятой — это прикольно, и, видимо, планировала припугивать им одноклассников, если те начнут на нее наезжать. На самом деле, конечно, за убийство его никто осудить бы не смог, потому что тридцать шестую статью УК никто не отменял, но Саю, видимо, не собиралась заострять на этом внимание. 

По крайней мере, Лайту удалось отвертеться от обвинения в мошенничестве. По дороге из Кансай он сделал «прокурору Сакаи» липовый больничный: связи и хакерские умения сделали свое дело, так что оставалось только дождаться суда, и даже тот факт, что в кресле прокурора на время больничного Лайта заменил его кровожадный зам, Миками Теру, его не смущал. 

С Миками он был знаком по прошлой жизни, и еще тогда считал, что этот типус, у которого понятие справедливости из Ветхого Завета вышло, периодически перебарщивает. А ведь прокурор Ягами был достаточно жестким, чтобы любые правонарушители молились, лишь бы их дела не попали к нему на стол. Но работать с ним еще в бытность полицейским Лайту нравилось: потому он из всех претендентов на место своего заместителя и выбрал только недавно получившего высшее юридическое Миками, а не кого-то более опытного. В конце концов, у них когда-то было много общего. Они даже умерли похожим образом: Миками, просидевший в кресле министра юстиции всего полтора года, был застрелен в собственном доме.

— Лючия, здесь скучно, как у отца Франциска на мессе… — заныл Чезаре, отвлекая Лайта от воспоминаний.

«И не говори, Чезаре... И не говори», — мрачно подумал Лайт, считая трещины на потолке над своей койкой.

***

— Это опасно, тебя могут убить, — обеспокоенно проговорила Рем-Райк у Мисы над ухом.

Миса послала ей быстрый взгляд с явным намеком «Не отвлекай меня!» и очаровательно улыбнулась устрашающего вида мужику, возглавлявшему враждебный семье Курода клан.

О, разумеется, она знала, что ее могут убить. Примерно этого она и добивалась: ей нужна была вторая Тетрадь Смерти, а еще Рем была крайне неудобным шинигами. Нет, в первой своей человеческой жизни — как же это было давно! — она могла бы назвать Рем хорошим другом. Но Миса была не только человеком. Ну, шинигами, замещавшая Короля в его отсутствие, тоже была знакома с Рем, и знала, сколько неприятностей могла доставить подобная особа. 

В принципе, Миса могла бы уже не беспокоиться: Лайт Ягами, человек с десятком имен над головой, все-таки стал владельцем Тетради Смерти, так что их миссия де-факто была завершена.

Как же она задолбалась.

_Когда-то, в первом три тысячи трехсотом по стандартному человеческому летоисчислению, мир шинигами оказался под угрозой исчезновения: доктор Хетхар закончил свой проект, который гарантировал людям аналог бессмертия, и Боги Смерти стали умирать. _

_Тогда Его Величество заключил сделку с Духом Жизни, и время отмотали назад, с условием, что Король спустится на Землю и проживет обычную человеческую жизнь. Ну тоже хотела посмотреть на мир людей и спустилась за ним. Но кое-что пошло не так. _

_Она не знала, чье воплощение принял Король, когда спустился тогда вместе с ней, но, когда Ну вернулась в мир шинигами, его не было. Сначала она думала, что ее человеческая жизнь прервалась раньше. Но прошло пятнадцать человеческих лет, а Его Величество так и не вернулся: вместо него у них появился новичок, которого Ну нарекла Анубисом. И тогда она поняла, что именно случилось. Для того чтобы вернуться в мир шинигами, человеческое воплощение Короля должно было завладеть Тетрадью Смерти. _

_Значит, Его Величество не нашел Тетрадь._

_Это было немыслимо: Тетрадь Смерти была сброшена в срок; Орудия любого образца, от Косы до Датапада, **притягивались** к земным воплощениям шинигами, так почему?..   
Во втором три тысячи трехсотом Ну уже сама заключила сделку с Духом Жизни, и ход времени был запущен заново. Ценой стали Армония, Гук и Далил Гиллорта, которые должны были спуститься в мир людей, как Ну и Его Величество. _

_Ну по своей воле решила прожить человеческую жизнь, в то же время и в том же воплощении, что и в прошлый раз, в надежде, что в этот раз сможет отыскать Короля. И отыскала. У Амане Мисы было не так много друзей, и когда вместе с Тетрадью к ней вернулась память, она стала искать их заново. И тогда она нашла Короля — точнее, поняла, кем он был в прошлый раз: в этой ее жизни Ягами Лайта **не существовало**. Это был конец: Ну понятия не имела, что могло стать с Королем Смерти после того, как он прожил человеческую жизнь, не найдя Орудие Смерти. Она уже думала, что ей придется, видимо, заключать сделку снова и снова, пока вернувшаяся из мира людей Мидра, которая курировала возвращение Далил, не проговорилась, что Орудие (в этой эпохе — Голопередатчик) уничтожил странный человек, марсианин со старым японским именем, утверждавший, что уже видел Богов Смерти._

_Если бы Ну могла говорить, она бы заорала от бессилия: на момент, когда Мидра рассказала эту историю, марсианин Вестон, у которого над головой светилось имя старого друга Амане Мисы, был уже мертв. И Ну, не дожидаясь три тысячи трехсотого, заключила сделку еще раз._

_Время, назад!_

_В этот раз Ну сидела у портала в мир людей, не отрываясь, но, даже будучи первой среди шинигами, не могла уследить за всеми людьми на Земле. Она спустилась еще раз, в безумной надежде, что Ягами Лайт вернется в свое время, но так его и не встретила. И лишь в самом конце, в три тысячи трехсотом, когда мир шинигами снова стал разрушаться, увидела, что Король — что за ирония! — воплотился в человеке, который был в ответе за уничтожение Богов Смерти. _

_Ну сбросила Датапад на Ганимед, но его подобрала жена доктора Хетхара, а не он сам, и сама Ну из-за отсутствия органов речи не успела ничего объяснить, когда Лайт — видимо, уже по привычке, — расплавил очередное Орудие Смерти в реакторе._

_Сделку с Духом Жизни Ну заключала еще дважды, но следов Лайта больше не находила. Получать воспоминания в человеческом воплощении становилось все болезненнее и опаснее: человеческий мозг не был готов к такому количеству информации, ведь Ну намотала уже не одну тысячу лет. _

_Она уже потеряла надежду и решила, что этот раз будет последним — дальше пусть Дух Жизни празднует победу, а люди могут подавиться своим бессмертием..._

_Воспоминания проснулись, но что-то было не так. Миса даже не сразу поняла, что именно: мешанина из прошлых жизней не уложилась в голове, но смутное чувство неправильности скреблось в висках._

_Убийца родителей Амане Мисы не был мертв, он сидел в тюрьме. На дворе был уже май, а не апрель. И Тетрадь она нашла не сама, ей передал ее..._

_Лайт! _

_До Мисы дошло, что этот! …! чертов идиот вернулся, когда он наверняка был уже на полпути в Канто. А потом — что он наконец-то стал хозяином Орудия Смерти. _

_Нет, не просто стал хозяином Тетради, он покарал с ее помощью больше людей, чем кто-либо из шинигами. Хотя, оно и понятно: где Король, и где все остальные. Но какого ж!.. он не сделал этого раньше?_

_Минуточку._

_Так значит, Король действительно не помнил, кто он такой. Мало того: он, судя по всему, пробыл человеком в разы дольше, чем спускавшаяся на Землю в пятый раз Ну._

_Можно, конечно поспорить, кто был привязан к людям больше: Его Величество, веками скитавшийся среди них, или Ну, не раз целенаправленно продлевавшая жизнь Куроде Сейджуро, Эллиоту и Рикке Лоу и Киёми (Миса так и не привыкла называть ее девичьей фамилией), пока это могло сойти ей с рук._

Итак, пока Лайт обживал койку в СИЗО (Король Смерти в тюрьме, умереть не встать), можно было заняться насущными вопросами. Во-первых, убрать Рем и получить вторую Тетрадь, а во-вторых... эти людишки совсем обнаглели, покушаться на мужа самой Богини Смерти!

***

_Июнь, 2004_

Лайт сел на жесткий стул в комнате свиданий. Он уже не знал, отходняк его кроет, или это просто клиническая депрессия, но от камеры шел, еле передвигая ноги, и, если бы Чезаре его не поддерживал, свалился бы, не раз.

Ему почти неинтересно было, кто же решил посетить его первым. Когда-то он поставил бы на Эллиота, но в этой жизни великий детектив все еще был на него зол за инцидент с паразитами; Соитиро тоже злился, но уже из-за других косяков; Саю бы банально не пропустили, так что вариантов было два: либо мама, либо...

— Привет, пр_о_клятый прокурор, — с ухмылкой сказала Миса, когда Лайт снял трубку.

Лайт судорожно вздохнул.

— Так я был прав. Ты тоже... — выдохнул он, пораженно глядя на старую подружку. 

Миса, видимо, решила пока не краситься в свой родной цвет, хотя костюм у нее уже был вполне деловой, а не полу-сценический, в стиле готик-лоли. Впрочем, _эту_ Мису Лайт мог узнать и в подростковом платьице: иронично-пронзительный взгляд госпожи Куроды он бы не спутал ни с чем. 

— Не совсем, — ответила Миса, а затем перешла на _ганимедский_ образца Нового Гринвича, который знать просто _не могла_. — Я проживаю только эту жизнь. Как Билл Мюррей, только хуже. Кем ты был, Лайт? Я смогла поймать только доктора Хетхара, и узнала про майора Вестона, но только когда ты уже был мертв.

У Лайта вырвался невеселый смешок. Он смотрел на свою подружку и не верил, в глазах начала собираться влага... он помотал головой и взял себя в руки.

— Сначала я проснулся в Древнем Египте...

Он говорил быстро, сухими фактами, зная, что времени у них мало. Чем больше Лайт говорил, тем больше Миса мрачнела. Когда рассказ закончился, она зло треснула кулаком по столу.

— Дура! Надо было понять, что тебя притянет к Орудиям Смерти!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе нахмурился Лайт.

Миса посмотрела на него так устало, что Лайт, самый, как он думал, старый человек на Земле, почувствовал себя мальчишкой.

— Так ты действительно ничего не помнишь.

— А?

Ничего себе, «ничего не помнишь»! По мнению Лайта, помнил он даже чересчур много.

— Кто ты? — веско спросила Миса.

— Ягами Лайт, — нахмурившись, ответил он.

— А _до_ этого?

Лайт недоуменно моргнул, и Миса устало вздохнула, сжав пальцами переносицу.

— Владельцы Орудий Смерти становятся шинигами, когда умирают, это ты уже понял. А _зачем_ мы скидываем Орудия людям? — Миса прижала ладонь к стеклу, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Мы спустились на Землю вместе, ты и я, но ты не нашел Тетрадь, которую скинули для тебя. Я перезапускала время уже четыре раза с тех пор, как мы тебя потеряли; я спускалась в одно и то же время, когда поняла, в кого ты воплотился; я искала тебя, но все без толку: Орудия попадали не к тебе, а ты либо становился их жертвой, либо уничтожал, если видел у кого-то еще!

— Миса... — выдохнул Лайт, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на... девушку ли?

— Я — первый Бог Смерти после Короля... которого мы потеряли. Наконец-то вы сделали то, что от вас требовалось, Ваше Величество.

***

_Июль, 2004_

Лайт довольно потянулся и подмигнул Чезаре. Его, разумеется, оправдали, в кармане была пачка фенотропила, папаша остыл достаточно, чтобы не выгонять его из дома за этот эпический косяк... 

Эллиот, у которого, несмотря на железное алиби в виде тюремного заключения (Миса исправно пополняла список жертв Гражданина), все еще были подозрения относительно Лайта, позвонил сразу же после того, как прозвучал оправдательный приговор, и позвал его на «очную ставку» со своим серийником-консультантом. Что ж, почему бы и нет? Лайту было любопытно, как этот товарищ приобрел глаза шинигами: судя по рассказам Мисы, у человека без Тетради не могло быть подобной силы.

В подвале небоскреба, который снял Эллиот в качестве штаба, пока Лайт был под следствием, было довольно прохладно. Он немного поежился: кондиционер неприятно холодил побритую в минуту отчаяния макушку (отросшие до состояния короткого ежика волосы погоды не делали). За стеклом стоял жутковато улыбающийся тип — с молочно-белой кожей, похожей на оплывший воск, и темными с алым проблеском глазами. Волос у этого парня не было вообще — даже ресниц, из-за чего определять эмоции на его лице было сложно. Над головой у типа реяло имя: Бейонд Бёздей.

— Забавное имечко, — хмыкнул Лайт, подумав, что неплохо бы скоротать время до прихода Эллиота за светской беседой.

— Взаимно, — растянул губы в жутковатой ухмылке Бёздей. — Ягами... Цуки?

Лайт на эту подколку только глаза закатил.

— Не прикидывайся, я в курсе, что тебе показывали мое досье. Так что, откуда у тебя эти чудные глазки?

— Родился с ними. А ты — нет?

— Купил у Чезаре Борджиа, — ответил Лайт с деланным сарказмом. 

Именно этот момент выбрал Эллиот, чтобы присоединиться к их теплой компании. Лайт оглянулся. Ущипнул себя за плечо и, убедившись, что чудное видение ему не показалось, безжалостно заржал.

Эллиот за два месяца, что Лайт провел в СИЗО, умудрился отъесться в два раза, так что теперь его щеки можно было из-за спины увидеть, и...

— Ты из солидарности с нами забриться решил? — сквозь смех спросил Лайт. — Что это за триумвират лысиков? Дядя Фестер, Дарт Вейдер и, — Кто там был лысый и неубиваемый? — Дедпул. Охереть компашка. 

Растолстевший на своих любимых плюшках (после излечения от паразитов) и весьма внезапно лысый Эллиот со своими фирменными синяками под глазами действительно был чуть мрачноватой пародией на Фестера Аддамса.

Эллиот послал Лайту ехидно-мрачную ухмылку и показал средний палец. Бейонд в своей камере хрюкал в кулак.

— Это научит Рикку не оставлять депиллянт рядом с моим шампунем, — проворчал он. — А из тебя Дедпул так себе, скорее солдат Джейн.

— Ты жрать прекращай, тебя раза в три за два месяца разнесло, — фыркнул Лайт. — Станешь как Ниро Вульф, и Рикка тебя бросит. Или под тобой в койке задохнется. 

— Ага, знаешь этот анекдот про ожирение? — радостно присоединился к словесному избиению старого наставника Бейонд. — Не видно, когда стоит, не видно, когда висит, и не видно, кто делает минет.

— Кстати, а вы уже поженились? Значит, ты и ислам принял? — продолжил Лайт, приметив кольцо на левой руке Эллиота.

— О-о-о, наставник, а ты будешь отращивать бороду ваджиб? Пришли мне фоточку, будет над чем поржать долгими зимними вечерами.

Эллиот прикрыл глаза ладонью. Кончики его больших оттопыренных ушей начали краснеть.

— А как насчет халяльной пищи? И, между прочим, Аллах не одобряет обжорство, — наставительно продолжал издеваться Лайт.

— Да? — заинтересовался Бейонд. 

— Исраф, — ответствовал Лайт, автоматически выпуская «погулять» Великого визиря, после чего выдал длинную фразу по-арабски из Корана на тему чревоугодия и расточительства. 

Бейонд заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, глядя в пространство над головой Лайта. 

— Умничка, — прокомментировал Чезаре. — Даже я бы не спалился лучше.

_Блядь! Идиот!_

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Бейонд, наблюдая за сменой имен над головой Лайта, которого уже непроизвольно кидало то в панику Лючии, то в злость Мейры, то в готовность прорываться из этого подвала с боем майора Вестона.

Эллиот, подозрительно сощурившись, смотрел то на Бейонда, то на Лайта, резко прекративших над ним издеваться.

— Что интересно, Б?

Бейонд улыбнулся — жутковато и мечтательно — и, жестом прервав Эллиота на полуслове, ласково спросил:

— Сколько тебе лет, законопослушный гражданин?

Лайт отчетливо понял, что его загнали в угол. Он прикрыл глаза, раздраженно скрипнув зубами, и ответил:

— Я немного сбился после шестисот.

И через секунду получил молодецкий удар по только зажившей после потасовки с Пенбером челюсти.

***

— Ты сучара, Ягами! Когда Тейлор кровью герб моей семьи нарисовал, я чуть не обоссалась прямо там! — выговаривала Рикка, прикладывая пакет со льдом к пострадавшей от кулака Эллиота челюсти Лайта.

— Я соскучился и хотел, чтобы вы приехали, — немного невнятно буркнул Лайт.

Эллиот, явно желая покрутить пальцем у виска, с непередаваемой интонацией прокомментировал:

— В следующий раз можешь просто _позвонить_. Как нормальный человек. Что с тобой не так?

Лайт осторожно подвигал челюстью и ехидно ответил:

— Мне больше шестисот лет, и я не могу умереть, вот что со мной не так. К слову о «позвонить»… — Он посмотрел на вибрирующий телефон и принял вызов, стараясь не слишком широко открывать рот. — Да, Миса?

— Величество, надо встретиться, — сразу же перешла к делу Миса, и Лайт понял, что дело — дрянь. — Возьми с собой Элли и Рикки-Тикки-Тави. Мы в _жопе_.


	6. 6: Святой от слова «нет»

_What’s my name? What’s my name?  
Hold the S, because I am an AINT._

— Укорачиваю жизнь одним, продлеваю ее другим, это если вкратце.

— А какого ж хрена ты думаешь, что можешь решать все это в одно лицо? Ягами, это социопатия.

— Я бывший прокурор, фараон и военный в одном лице, да еще и с послезнанием, мне переступить через человека — все равно, что переступить через бревно.

— О чем я и говорю. Военный социопат, торпидный подтип. 

Рикка, сидевшая за рулем внедорожника, только тихо фыркнула, не слишком прислушиваясь к перепалке. В историю, которую им с Элом рассказал Ягами, верилось с трудом, но он был в курсе таких деталей... никто не мог этого знать, даже вездесущий Бейонд Бёздей, от которого у Рикки еще пять лет назад волосы на голове вставали дыбом. Подобную информированность можно было объяснить либо «жизнью сурка», как выразился Ягами, либо способностями к чтению мыслей на уровне профессора Ксавье из комиксов. К слову, о том, каким образом он может убивать людей, не оставляя следов, Ягами пока что так и не обмолвился — только упомянул, что все дело в каком-то оружии.

Они ехали в летний домик семейства Курода в пригороде Киото — подружка Ягами, которой они пару месяцев назад помогли с возобновлением следствия по двойному убийству, заявила, что дело Гражданина может принять новый оборот; подробности же по телефону сообщать отказалась. 

На картах искомое место они могли искать несколько часов, но, к счастью, Ягами помнил примерное расположение домика по своему давнему визиту к Амане, которая — немыслимое дело! — возглавила клан якудза после смерти предыдущего главы лет восемь тому вперед. Темнело, дорога становилась все хуже, неровности отдавались в руль, норовя вырвать его у Рикки из рук, так что она начала замедляться, понимая, что в любом случае вылезет из машины с подрагивающими руками.

— Рикка, остановись. Меняемся, — вздохнул у нее за плечом Эл, с одного взгляда определивший ее затруднения.

Рикка притормозила прямо перед началом неприятной даже для пешехода грунтовой дороги и, поменявшись с Элом местами, пересела назад. Ягами, тихо присвистнув, закрыл бутылку с содовой и взялся за потолочную ручку. 

Что ж, это было еще одним доводом в пользу его истории: Эл при нем не водил, это точно — в городе, при его обыкновении укуриваться в хлам, садиться за руль значило _очень сильно_ искушать судьбу. А сама Рикка с Ягами насчет водительских повадок Эла точно не откровенничала. 

Детектив газанул, и они полетели по грунтовке, оставляя за собой огромные облака пыли, на скорости около восьмидесяти километров в час.

— Подвеске — хана, — спокойно сказал Ягами со смешливой ноткой в голосе, которая у него под антидепрессантами не исчезала.

— Ой, если бы я не берег подвеску, гнал бы сто двадцать, — ответствовал Эл, лихо вписываясь в поворот.

— Если бы ты гнал сто двадцать, ты бы не берег свою жизнь!

— Прекращай занудствовать, ты тут вроде про свою службу в Древнем Риме байки травил.

— Ладно-ладно… Ну так вот, как-то раз этот тип накормил нас похлебкой из бычьего хера. Было вкусно, но очень противно есть. И только одно нам покоя не давало: куда делся весь остальной бык?..

Приближалась ночь, лес становился все гуще и мрачнее.

— О, вон там между деревьями просвет видишь? Сворачивай, там еще минут десять, и мы на месте.

Рикка мысленно похвалила предусмотрительность Эла, поставившего на крышу дополнительные огни, иначе они бы явно в какой-нибудь овраг вмазались во мраке, и никакой полный привод бы не помог. Вскоре впереди забрезжил мягкий свет, и они выкатились на опушку, к премилому летнему домику. На веранде, в одном из соломенных кресел, закинув ноги на стол, сидела уже знакомая Рикке и Элу Амане Миса с укулеле в руках, порадовавшая собравшихся гомеровским страданием на миловидном лице. 

— Добрейший всем вечерочек. Присаживайтесь. — Она, видимо, предвосхищая вопрос, кивнула Ягами: — Вискарь — где всегда. Рик, тебе с тоником?

Рикка удивленно моргнула, мягко сползая в кресло напротив Амане и поджимая под себя ноги.

— Я не пью.

— А... — Миса чуть нахмурилась, глядя в небо, и беззаботно ответила: — Ну, это пока.

Ну да, еще один «сурок». От предсказания, правда, Рикка была не в восторге. Амане продолжала что-то трагически наигрывать на укулеле (сильно трагически, конечно, не получалось, потому что, привет, это же укулеле), Эл в выжидательном молчании осматривал местность и забивал себе косячок. 

Ягами, видимо, не так хорошо знал, что где лежит, как думала Амане: появился на веранде с бутылкой сакэ и кофейной чашечкой в цветочек на аналогичном блюдце. 

— Рассказывай. 

— Я избавилась от Рем. 

— Я впечатлен, — вздернул бровь Ягами.

— Рано впечатлился. В суматохе тетрадь кто-то спер.

Ягами присвистнул и опрокинул кружечку саке залпом.

Судя по похоронным лицам, спертая «тетрадь» была предвестником Апокалипсиса.

— Это так грустно. Миса, включи Despacito.

— Ее еще не написали, — ровно ответила Амане.

— Ах, точно, — прищелкнул пальцами Ягами. 

На лице Амане медленно расплылась кошачья улыбка.

— И не напишут. 

Ягами поперхнулся сакэ.

— Ты грохнула Фонси и Дэдди Янки?! 

— И Пак Че Сана тоже, — весело добавила Миса, изобразив руками какое-то странное движение.

— Миса, мы так не договаривались! Так же нельзя!

Амане закатила глаза, снова щипая струны. 

— Мне плевать. Каждый раз Ганнам Стайл и Деспасито звучат из каждого утюга, и каждый раз мои парни слушают их на повторе. Я задолбалась.

— Ты психопатка.

— Я шинигами, — беспечно ответила Миса. — И ты, кстати, тоже.

— Отдай укулеле.

Амане, фыркнув, протянула Ягами инструмент и повернулась к меланхолично смолившему косяк Элу. 

— Итак, где-то в пригороде Киото шастает шестерка якудза с оружием Гражданина на руках. Есть адекватные иде... — немного покрутивший настройки укулеле Ягами тем временем сделал мелодичный перебор, и Миса, оборвав себя на полуслове, завопила: — Лайт, сука, не смей!

— Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote... — пропел Лайт.

— Как приятно видеть, что ты заставляешь страдать не только меня, — хмыкнул Эл и, склонив голову на бок, посмотрел на Амане. — Так как выглядит оружие Гражданина?

Миса, мрачно посмотрев на весело распевавшего песенку препохабного содержания Ягами (если Рикка правильно разобрала текст — с испанским у нее было так себе), ответствовала:

— Черная тетрадь, формат чуть больше А5, если ты знаешь человека в лицо, достаточно записать в ней его имя, и он умрет. Можно добавить детали и время смерти.

Последние закатные лучи подсветили алым глаза Гражданина Ягами, достававшего подружку своим «Де-спа-а-сито», и у Рикки, словившей ассоциацию с точно так же иногда пугающими окружающих кровавым блеском глазами Бейонда Бёздея, на краю сознания затлела смутная догадка.

— Эл... — хрипло произнесла Рикка. — Бейонд... — она сделала жест в сторону Ягами, а затем указала на свои глаза.

Эла подбросило на стуле, и он, затушив косяк, сверкнул улыбкой.

— Детка, ты гений. Ягами, вы с Бёздеем не видите срок жизни друг друга. Это правило касается только владельцев подобных глаз, или на тех, у кого есть эти тетради оно тоже распространяется?

Миса поперхнулась своим джин-тоником.

— Ты купил глаза шинигами?!

Ягами, отложив замученную укулеле, потянулся.

— Я умер только в пятьдесят пятом, у меня куча времени. И да, Эллиот, судя по Мисе, — распространяется. Ты ведь глаза не покупала, верно?

Миса покачала головой.

— У меня и так срок короткий. Ну ты и камикадзе, пр**о**клятый прокурор.

В чем-то с этими глазами был подвох, и Рикка уточнила:

— А почему камикадзе?

— Потому что эти глаза стоят половину твоей оставшейся жизни на момент сделки с шинигами, — мрачно, непривычно четко для себя артикулируя, пояснила Миса.

Да уж, повезло им с Элом, что Ягами считал их друзьями.

— Говоришь, что искомый товарищ — шестерка якудза, точно? — Миса кивнула и Лайт, постучав пальцами по подбородку, предложил: — Тогда мы можем запросить полицейскую базу Кансай по мелким сошкам, и я рано или поздно найду его по фотографии. Дополнительная пара глаз бы, правда, не помешала, чтобы ускорить процесс. Хей, Эл, как думаешь, Бёздей согласится нам помочь?..

_Сентябрь, 2004_

— Теперь, когда мы изолировали Ооиши... Ягами, ты понимаешь, что я обязан тебя арестовать?

Лайт снисходительно посмотрел на своего старого приятеля, предвидев реакцию Чезаре, который с намеком так прочистил горло, буравя знаменитого детектива взглядом. 

Эл и Рикка в процессе следствия успели потрогать Тетрадь, так что намек шинигами незамеченным не остался. Эл сгорбился — больше обычного.

— М-да. Проблема. 

Лайт, улыбнувшись, покачал головой. 

— Нет никакой проблемы. Я избавился от всех, кого считал угрозой обществу. Остальные еще слишком юны... но я оставлю тебе списочек, за кем лучше приглядеть.

Эл подозрительно нахмурился.

— Ты куда-то уходишь?

— Знаешь, Миса всегда мечтала с кем-нибудь замуровать себя в бетоне.

— ЧЕГО?

— Не смотрел «Детские игры»? Он уже точно вышел.

Эл помотал головой хмуро.

— Тебе серьезно жить надоело?

— Ты себе даже не представляешь. Но у меня пока другие планы. В три тысячи трехсотом люди обрели подобие бессмертия. Я собираюсь ускорить этот процесс. 

— У тебя охренительно странный модус операнди. Ты же массовый убийца. Так зачем?

— Убить всех шинигами.

— Эм, Лайт, ты же, вроде как, тоже шинигами. 

— Ага.

Эллиот оглядел свою любимую кальянную с видом глубоко заебавшегося человека, и выпустил пару грустных колечек. А затем он снова посмотрел на Лайта, но уже с потаенной надеждой.

— Может, у тебя просто снова закончился фенотропил?

В кармане притаилась только начатая пачка антидепрессантов. Лайт забрал у старого приятеля мундштук и тонко, как Джоконда, улыбнулся.

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Миса, конечно же, специально еще в прошлой жизни погуглила, как зовут Сая на самом деле. А на укулеле она "трагически наигрывает" Nothing Else Matters и The Call of Ktulu Металлики.  
Укулельные каверы для страждущих:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OySli9gt79U - Despacito  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_pKa80vv860 - Nothing Else Matters  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMkzqd7TJp4 - The Call of Ktulu


End file.
